<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is You by siriuslysexy22ssr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379013">Love Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr'>siriuslysexy22ssr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Death Eaters, Divorce, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Illnesses, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Married Couple, Mental Breakdown, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Past Relationship(s), Sad Sirius Black, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett (OC) and Sirius are happily married for 26 years with kids but what kind of things are coming their way? We shall see...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black &amp; Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storyline doesn't fit with the real Harry Potter books at all. Also i am writing the characters as how they are in my headcanon. My OC Scarlett is the main character and the events are mostly happening around her. I wrote couple of more fanfictions about her before on other sites plus i have roleplayed about her as well years ago. So if you have any questions about her and/or the background of the events, just write me. I will be happy to answer! Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Scarlett woke up to a rainy Paris morning. She usually liked rainy weathers but today it just made her uncomfortable in a weird way. But she brushed it off of her mind and went to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower before heading to the ministry. Scarlett was suppossed to stay in Paris 1 more day too but the ministry has rescheduled the meetings today. She was very happy about it because now she could be with her husband, Sirius, on his birthday. This will be a great surprise for Sirius, she thought.</p>
<p>     After the meetings she went shopping, some French cheese and wine would be good for the celebration. She already got his gift, just needed a birthday cake to complete her surprise. She went back to the hotel to pack her stuff and apparated to London. Before heading home, she stopped by Sirius's favourite pastry shop and picked a birthday cake for him. Now she was all set and walked home excitedly. When she arrived at their door, she had that weird feeling again. She shook her head and opened the door. She walked in quietly, couldn't mess the surprise up right now. She took the cake and started to look for Sirius. He wasn't in the living room so she went upstairs. She saw their bedroom door ajar<em> "I found you!"</em> She mumbled to herself grinning and walked up to the room. When she got closer to the room, she started to hear voices. She pushed the door open slowly and immediately wished she hadn't done that. Her husband of 26 years was on top of a woman, moaning with lust. Scarlett felt a sudden pain in her heart like somebody stabbed her. The pair didn't even notice her while she was shattering into pieces there. The tears were running down on her cheeks uncontrollably. Scarlett put the cake on the nearby dresser and run downstairs then outside. This was the moment when Sirius heard the sounds of her heels made and then noticed the cake. He cursed and moved away from the woman underneath him.</p>
<p><em>"What's happening? I am not done yet!"</em>  The woman pouted and tried to pull him back to her.</p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Leave!"</em>  he said while putting on his clothes. <em>"Just leave! I fucked up everything!"</em> He run out of the room while she was cursing behind him.</p>
<p>     Sirius was outside but Scarlett was nowhere to be seen. He needed to find her before it was too late but deep inside he knew Scarlett was done with him. This thought made his heart wrench. He took a deep breath and apparated to the place where he was hoping to find her. Scarlett has apparated to her favourite hill in London. Watching London up from here has always made her happy and relaxed but tonight she was sitting there like a mess. When she thought about the scene that she saw in the bedroom, a knife was stabbing her heart over and over again. She didn't know what to do but cry. When she was sad, she always went to Sirius because he always had something to make her happy but tonight he was the reason that she was sad. Even sad wasn't enough to describe what she feels right now. She heard footsteps approaching to her then his voice, ofcourse he knew she would be here.</p>
<p><em>"Scarlett...?"</em> He sat next to her. <em>"Scarlett, love i am so sorry. I am so sorry."</em> he couldn't help his own tears running down on his cheeks. He tried to hold her hand but she was quick to pull it away from him. <em>"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Don't touch me after you touched her!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Scar look at me please, i beg you!"</em>
</p>
<p>She looked into his moon like eyes. Sirius stared back at her dark green ones, the ones used to look at him with love and happiness.</p>
<p><em>"How many times you cheated on me when i was away...?"</em> She whispered scaring of the answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never! I never cheated on you!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Until today... What changed? What did i do wrong...?"</em>
</p>
<p>His heart ached with her words, she was blaming herself for his own stupid act.</p>
<p><em>"You did nothing wrong Scarlett. I... i don't even know why i did that..." </em>He cried. <em>"Please forgive me... i will never do that again, i promise!"</em></p>
<p>She shook her head <em>"You gave me a promise years ago. And you knew cheating is my biggest fear in a relationship... I have trusted you Sirius..."</em> Then she added <em>"Who, who is she?"</em> Sirius was crying and not answering the question.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tell me who is she!?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Arabelle..."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Your coworker right?"</em> She laughed angrily. <em>"I have warned you about her, remember? I knew she had her eyes on you!"</em> She stood up and walked away from him.</p>
<p><em>"Scar don't go, i can fix it please!"</em> He run after her and caught her by the arm. Scarlett turned to look at him one last time.</p>
<p><em>"I want a divorce."</em> She said it so silently but the words hit him like bullets.</p>
<p><em>"No no no Scarlett, don't leave me! I will do anything! I love you. I can't live without you!"</em> He was trying to hold her. Her heart ached with pain, she felt like she is dying inside. She loved him so much but she couldn't accept what he has done tonight.</p>
<p><em>"I said what i said."</em> Then she took of her wedding ring and handed it to him with shaky hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No no no! Don't do that Scar, i am begging you! You can't just forget all these years!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Do you think i want that, huh!? All i wanted to do was celebrate your birthday tonight but i found myself in this fuckery!"</em> She lost her temper at this point. <em>"Why!? Why did you do this to me!? To us!?"</em> She was punching his chest while crying. <em>"Tell me!"</em></p>
<p><em>"I don't know Scar, i swear i don't know! It just happened..."</em> She looked at him with disappointment and shook her head in disbelief. Then apparated, leaving him there all alone. He fell on his knees crying, he has lost his everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Scarlett has spent the night at her own house. She couldn't sleep even for a second so she decided to go to work early. She fixed herself as much as possible and headed to the ministry. She went to the Minister of Magic's room directly, as the deputy minister she had to acquaint him about the conferences in Paris.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good morning sir."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Good morning Scarlett. I wasn't expecting you that early. Have a seat."</em> He poured some tea for themselves while she was sitting. They talked about Paris conferences for almost half an hour.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Before i leave, i want to tell you one more thing sir."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure, i am listening."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-i want to resign."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"May i ask why? Because i see you as the next minister and i know you want that too."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I do but i just can't work here anymore."</em> She took a deep breath. <em>"I don't know how to explain this but i am having a divorce and after that i don't want to come across with someone and that someone is not Sirius."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh... I i understand... but i don't want you to resign. Maybe we can do something else."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am guessing that someone is not as important as you here so..."</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head<em> "No not fire her, that won't be fair. It is my personal problem."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay whatever you want but just let me know if you change your mind, i can do that for my deputy minister. But i really want you to stay Scarlett."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I thank you for your kindness but i don't think i will be in a good state of mind for a while sir. I don't even want to stay in London. Please accept my resign."</em> Scarlett was almost begging at this point. The minister thought a while then nodded slowly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't force you Scarlett, it is your decision in the end. But i am upset about it. Give me a week to arrange some stuff then you can fully resign."</em>
</p>
<p>She nodded <em>"Thank you for your understanding, i am not happy about it either but that will be the best for everyone."</em></p>
<p>Then she left the room and went to the law department to arrange the divorce papers. It was hell of a day and she just wanted it to finish already. After the work, she went to their house to get some stuff of her. Unfortunately Sirius has left the work early and he was at home. When he heard the door, he rushed to see her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I knew you will be back Scarlett!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I didn't come here to stay, i will take some clothes then leave. I will be moving out as soon as possible."</em>
</p>
<p>Before he could say anything, she started to go upstairs where their bedroom was. Sirius followed her immediately. She didn't want to enter the room after what she has seen yesterday but she had to so she took a deep breath and started to pack.</p>
<p><em>"Scar baby we can talk and solve this, please."</em> She let out a laugh angrily <em>"We can solve it huh? You cheated on me right here, in OUR bed and now you are waiting for me to forget everything!? We are done, understand!? You will get the divorce papers in couple of days."</em></p>
<p>She took her suitcase and got out of the room. <em>"I will take the rest of my stuff later."</em></p>
<p><em>"Scarlett..."</em> he called out her name and held her hand before she walked out the door.</p>
<p>She stood there for a second and turned to look at him. Without a thought she pressed her lips against his. It was a short kiss but it was full of mixed emotions. Then she pulled away and mumbled a <em>"Goodbye"</em> before she left.</p>
<p>     2 days have passed since she moved out and she haven't talked to her kids about what's going on between her and their dad. The twins were 21 years old but she still didn't know how to tell them about the situation at all. Leo was working in New York and she didn't want to tell him through a letter. He would come to London for Christmas so Scarlett decided to wait till then. But Carina was working at Hogwarts and Scarlett got ready to go there. 2 hours later she was wandering around the castle. She didn't know where Carina's room was so she went to the potions class since Carina was Professor Snape's assistant. Scarlett knocked on the class's door and heard the soothing voice she knew very well saying<em> "Come in"</em> Snape was ready to scold the person who interrupted their study but when he saw who it was, he stood there in silence.</p>
<p><em>"Mum!?"</em> Carina asked questioning.</p>
<p>"<em>May i talk to my daughter privately, it is important."</em> She was not looking at him directly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes. i will finish the potion by myself Carina, you can leave."</em>
</p>
<p>Carina nodded and rushed to her mum. <em>"Is everything okay mum?"</em> She asked while they were leaving.</p>
<p>They went to Carina's chamber. Carina was started to panic at the time. <em>"Mum could you please tell me what happened? Are my grandparents okay?"</em></p>
<p><em>"They are fine."</em> Scarlett sat on the bed and motioned Carina to sit next to her. Scarlett's eyes have already filled with tears.</p>
<p><em>"Mummy? Are you alright?"</em> Carina held her hand softy. Scarlett shook her head.</p>
<p><em>"Carina, i and your dad are having a divorce..."</em> end of the sentence she was crying.</p>
<p><em>"W-what? What happened? I saw you two like 10 days ago and you were totally fine. What's that now?"</em> She was in pure shock.</p>
<p><em>"</em><em>We were, we were good at least that's what i thought. But apparently we weren't because when i turned back from Paris, i found him..."</em> she started to sob uncontrollably <em>"cheating..."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Did you say cheating!?"</em>
</p>
<p>Scarlett just nodded. Carina hugged her mum tightly <em>"Shhh mummy, everything will be fine soon."</em> She was trying to calm her mum down but she was devastated too. Carina has always wanted a relationship like her parents had. They were the most in love couple she has ever seen. But she just heard that her dad has cheated on her mum, after all those years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sad things are on the way, buckle up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Tomorrow there would be the divorce suit at the ministry. Scarlett was becoming worse each day both mentally and physically. So Carina had to write Leonidas and tell about the situation. He immediately took a leave from work and came to London from New York to stay with his mum for a week. And later Scarlett would live with Carina in Hogwarts for a while.</p>
<p><em>"Mum it is enough wine for tonight, stop please."</em> Leo took the glass from Scarlett's hand. <em>"I don't want you to be hangover tomorrow."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"It's just my 5th glass, give it back Leo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No alcohol for you anymore, you drink too much lately but not eating anything!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"That's how i cope! It makes my mind blurry so i stop thinking about the situation over and over again!"</em> She started to cry again.</p>
<p>She was crying almost everyday and that was heartbreaking for the twins and Scarlett's parents. Leo hugged his mum tightly and kissed her cheek. He adored his mother and couldn't stand to see her in this condition.</p>
<p><em>"Lets go to sleep mum, you should rest for tomorrow."</em> She nodded lightly, she was extremely tired because of lack of sleeping so Scarlett let Leo to take her to her bedroom.</p>
<p>"<em>I love you mum, have a good night."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Love you too baby, night."</em></p>
<p>     The court was going to start at 10 o'clock. So they had to be at the ministry around 9:30. Scarlett was up early in the morning since she couldn't sleep at all. She took a hot shower and started to get ready unwillingly. She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time after days. She felt like she got older in such a short time. Her eyes were red from crying and she had dark circles around them from lack of sleeping, she has lost couple of pounds because she was not eating at all but having alcohol non stop. <em>"That's not me."</em> She mumbled to herself and looked through her closet. Then she picked a black dress, did her hair and put her signature red lipstick on.</p>
<p>     2 hours later Scarlett and the twins were sitting at the ministry and waiting. Scarlett was so nervous and scratching her hands like she always did when she was under stress. After a while Sirius showed up too. He wasn't looking any better than Scarlett.</p>
<p><em>"Scar we can renounce this court, i don't want to divorce. I love you..." </em>He tried to fall at Scarlett's feet.</p>
<p>"<em>Dad stop it please. It is already hard for her, don't make it harder."</em> Leo said firmly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you want us to divorce, Leonidas?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's the right thing after what you have done."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Dad, Leo, it is not the right place or time to argue."</em> Carina said.</p>
<p>At the same time the worker called their names. Scarlett stood up and walked to the door but she stopped at the doorsill. She knew if she took one more step, she wouldn't change her mind anymore. She took a deep breath and walked in. Half an hour later the court ended, they were divorced now. Scarlett felt numb, she was hearing her kids talk to her and seeing them moving around but couldn't react to any of them.</p>
<p><em>"Mum? Mum!?"</em> Carina shook her lightly.</p>
<p>"Yes yes, lets get out of here..." Scarlett mumbled and walked out.</p>
<p>She felt like she was in a nightmare but couldn't wake up. Leo was escorting Sirius out, it was the first time he saw his dad crying and being devastated that much. Leo was upset with him but over all he was his dad and he couldn't help himself but felt bad for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please tell me all of this is not real and just a bad dream son, please..."</em>
</p>
<p>Leo didn't answer, just rubbed Sirius's back. Sirius took off a cigarette and lighted it.</p>
<p><em>"You can't smoke inside, sir."</em> A security approached him immediately.</p>
<p>Sirius cursed and walked outside angrily. Leo followed him and said to Carina <em>"I will be waiting you outside."</em> Carina nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I need to pack my stuff."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What stuff mum?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I resigned."</em>
</p>
<p>Carina was surprised <em>"When did you do that mum? Why?"</em></p>
<p><em>"A week ago. I can't work here anymore."</em> Scarlett was talking so emotionless, she sounded like her soul was sucked by dementors.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why tho? You love your job."</em>
</p>
<p>Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders, didn't want to tell her the real reason. 15 minutes later they have packed her stuff and were going down with the elevator. But on the next floor Arabelle got on the elevator. Scarlett was out of her mind, didn't even notice her until she started to talk to her.</p>
<p><em>"Hello mrs. Black, ah sorry i should call you ms. Rose now."</em> She smirked.</p>
<p>Arabelle was the last person Scarlett wanted to see right now but here she was. Scarlett ignored her but Arabelle was persistent.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't we talk? I think we have so many things to talk now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry but who are you? Could you please leave my mum alone? She doesn't wanna talk."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"You are her daughter huh?"</em> She smilled wickedly. <em>"Well, i am the woman that your daddy chose over your mother. But no surprise that he wanted someone new."</em>  Sending a contemptuous look at Scarlett.</p>
<p>Carina drew her wand <em>"If you say one more thing, i will hurt you!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Cute, little girl protecting her mummy."</em> She laughed, at the moment elevator stopped and she hopped out still laughing.</p>
<p>Scarlett was visibly shaking but trying not to cry in front of many people. She has already felt humiliated enough. Carina was so angry, she couldn't do anything to calm her mum down. When they arrived the ground floor, Scarlett run out crying her eyes out. She couldn't hold her tears anymore.</p>
<p><em>"Mum wait!"</em> Carina followed her.</p>
<p><em>"Mum what is going on!?"</em> Leo asked worriedly while trying to hold her.</p>
<p>But Scarlett was having a nervous breakdown and not listening anybody. They decided to take her to St. Mungos. The healers gave her sedatives so she was sleeping now. While she was sleeping Carina told everything that happened in the elevator to Leo.</p>
<p>
  <em>"She didn't deseverse any of this. It is breaking my heart to see her like that."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Me too, i don't know what can we do to make her happy again. I missed her smile."</em> Leo hugged his sister tightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We will figure it out, everything will be fine again..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scarlett is going to Hogwarts to stay with her daughter but someone is also there...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Old memories are coming back and they are bringing the strong feelings with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Couple of days have passed since the divorce suit. As expected everyone has found out what happened between Scarlett, Sirius and Arabelle. Because Arabelle couldn't stop talking about it like it was her victory. But since she was just a secretery at Auror's Department and Sirius was being the head of the department, he fired her without a second thought. Nobody could disrespect his Scarlett the way Arabelle did. Sirius has became very angry at work after the divorce. It was very unlikely of him, he was just shouting and cursing. Scarlett was in the other hand. She was diagnosed with depression and anxiety at St.Mungos, she was not doing very well. Leo had to turn back to New York for work so Carina took Scarlett with her to Hogwarts. Because when she's alone, she was not taking her pills but having alcohol almost every day. So someone had to keep a close watch on her. When Carina was too busy, Remus was taking care of Scarlett since he was working at Hogwarts too. It was really hard for Remus because he was close friends with both Scarlett and Sirius for years and he has never seen them like that before.</p><p>"Mum after the dinner i and Professor Snape will work, we need to make some potions and rearrange the shelves. Come and help us huh?"</p><p>"He won't want me there, i will stay here."</p><p>"I asked, he said yes. And mum you can't stay in the room forever, it is not helping you."</p><p>"Apparently we changed the roles, you are the mum now Carina."</p><p>"I am trying to help mum..."</p><p>She nodded "Okay fine, i will come."</p><p>She smiled happily "But first we should eat dinner and you have to take your pills, okay?"</p><p>Half an hour later they were heading to the potions classroom. Scarlett was quite nervous but trying to keep it cool. Carina opened the door and invited Scarlett in then followed her.</p><p>"Hello professor." She smiled to the black haired man who was already making a potion.</p><p>"Hi" he said looking up at them, he was nervous as well. He hasn't seen Scarlett for almost 30 years except the one time, like a week ago,  that she wanted to see Carina.</p><p>"You two didn't meet properly yet. That's my mum Scarlett and t..."</p><p>Scarlett cut her off "We know each others Carina."</p><p>She was confused "From where? You haven't told me that."</p><p>"We were, uhm we were classmates." She mumbled.</p><p>Snape nodded and put a chair next to his desk for Scarlett to sit.</p><p>"Thanks." She sat down.</p><p>"Okay then, that's cool. Was mum good at potions class?" Carina asked while preparing ingredients for the potion that she was about to make.</p><p>"She was good, she was a very good student overall."</p><p>"Potions wasn't my brightest lesson but i had Severus as my partner." She smiled so slightly thinking about the memories.</p><p>Carina was happy to see that tiniest smile on her face so she kept going.</p><p>"We learnt that you are good at potions mum, you can stir it while i am cutting those herbs."</p><p>Scar stood up and went to stir it but her hands were shaky. Carina noticed it.</p><p>"Mum did you take your pills? You were supposed to take them after the dinner."</p><p>"No... I will take them, will be right back." She walked out and went to their chamber. Carina sighed.</p><p>"Is she alright?" Snape asked trying to hide the worried tone of his voice.</p><p>"Not really. Actually in the worst condition i have ever seen her... but i think seeing an old friend was good for her, she talked a little bit even i saw a glimpse of a smile. Maybe you can spend some time together."</p><p>Snape paused for a moment.</p><p>"It was just an idea, you don't have to..."</p><p>"I... would like to help."</p><p>"Thank you so much professor, that means alot." Carina smiled softly while Scar walked in and sat back on the chair.</p><p>"Took them?"</p><p>     She nodded and started looking around. A tin caught her eyes on Snape's desk. She took the red tin that has a rose drawing on it. Snape was watching her. Scarlett took of the lid and saw the fully burnt candle. That moment they caught each others's eyes for the first time and had the same flashback.</p><p>~</p><p>"Sev i made this candle for you! There are rose petals in it and i added couple drops of my perfume. Whenever you are away and miss me, just burn the candle it will smell just like me." 20 years old Scarlett giggled cutely.</p><p>"Thanks love, you've even drawn a rose on the lid." Severus said hugging her.</p><p>"My first thought was putting my own photo on it but then ended up with the rose." She laughed.</p><p>"I'd love your photo too." He kissed her softly. "I hope i never have to burn this candle, ever."</p><p>~</p><p>"Why are you still keeping this?" She asked suddenly.</p><p>Carina was surprised by her mother's bold question, she was not the kind of woman who likes to involve things that are none of her business so that question was very unlikely.</p><p>"It has a memory that i'd like to keep." Snape answered and walked to the potion shelves.</p><p>Scarlett didn't say anything and put the tin back on his desk. Scarlett's presence had brought all the emotions that he was craving. And here she was sitting right there but he was scared to talk or even look at her. He kept arranging the shelves while Carina made some potions to renew the old ones for awhile.</p><p>"Professor i finished the potions, do you need any help there?"</p><p>Carina's voice brought him back from his mind.</p><p>"No, thank you. If you are done, you can leave."</p><p>"Okay professor, have a good night."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>Carina and Scarlett went back to their room and started to get ready for the bed.</p><p>"Mum why did you ask him that question?"</p><p>Scarlett shrugged.</p><p>"It made him, i dunno, kinda sad? Probably it was a gift from a loved one. But to be honest it always caught my eye too because the look of it screams ^you^ ."</p><p>Scarlett didn't answer and laid down on the bed.</p><p>"Mum you are so talkative tonight..."</p><p>"I have a headache, i just want to sleep." She lied.</p><p>"Okay, sweet dreams mama." Carina kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Sweet dreams baby."</p><p>She closed her eyes but the memories didn't let her to fall asleep, it would be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was friday and Carina hasn't heard anything from her dad whole week. She was worried about him because he was staying all alone. Carina decided to go to Remus's room to ask him if he got any letters from her dad. She knocked on his door and second later heard "Come in".</p><p>"Carina hi! How are you doing?" He smiled softly.</p><p>"Hey uncle Rem. I had better days to be honest." She sighed and sat down.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk?"</p><p>She nodded. "It has been so hard for me since the divorce. I am trying to keep it together for mum but... it is just too much..." her eyes were full of tears.</p><p>Remus poured some tea for her and handed her some chocolate while sitting next to his goddaughter.</p><p>"If crying will relieve you, you can cry. I understand that it is not easy for you and also you have to take care of your mum." He rubbed her back.</p><p>"Seeing mum like this hurting me so much. I am scared that she will hurt herself..."</p><p>"Shhhh Carina, she won't do that. If i know Scar, she doesn't hurt herself for someone's stupid act."</p><p>"I would say that too but she doesn't act like herself lately."</p><p>"She will feel better soon, everything is just so new right now. She wasn't ready for any of these stuff."</p><p>"Me neither." She sighed. "Thank you for being there for us."</p><p>Remus hugged her and kissed her head "You don't need to thank me, i will always be there for you all."</p><p>"Actually i came here to ask you about dad, have you ever heard from him? He didn't reply my letters and i started to worry."</p><p>Remus shook his head "No i haven't, actually i was thinking to go and check on him after my last period."</p><p>"I'd like to come with you and spend the weekend with him. I am still angry with him but he needs someone too..."</p><p>"That would be nice but what about your mum? Can she stay alone?"</p><p>"She doesn't get out of the room if i don't force her so i guess she will be fine and i can ask professor Snape to check on her about the pills."</p><p>"To Snape?"</p><p>"Yeah, it turned out they were classmates and mum talks to him, not much but still."</p><p>"Yeah they were... I need to go to my class Carina, meet me here after it okay? Then we can go."</p><p>"Yeah sure, see you later."</p><p>They both left the room, Remus went to his classroom and Carina headed to the potions class. Snape was marking some quiz papers.</p><p>"Hello professor."</p><p>"Hello." He kept marking.</p><p>"Can i ask you a favor sir?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I need to see my dad today and i am planning to spend the weekend with him and professor Lupin. Mum will stay here, could you please check on her occasionally?" She sighed "I know i am boring you with all my requests lately but some family issues are going on... i am sorry."</p><p>He put his quill down and looked at her.</p><p>"You don't need apologize Carina. I will check on her, do i need to know anything that she supposed to do or else?"</p><p>"Thank you so much professor, that means alot to me. Umm she has to take her pills after the breakfast and the dinner and she shouldn't have any alcohol. But she is not willing to do any of these..."</p><p>"Okay i will make sure she eats and takes her pills."</p><p>"Thank you very much, i will return the favor." Then Carina left to pack her stuff for the weekend and let her mum know.</p><p>Carina and Remus arrived at Carina's family house. She opened the door and walked in, strong alcohol and cigarette scents welcomed them.</p><p>"Dad?" She called while Remus was picking up some empty beer bottles. They found him on the floor lying with photo albums.</p><p>"Dad!? Dad can you hear me?" Carina shook him worriedly.</p><p>Sirius grunted and mumbled obscure things. Remus helped him to sit.</p><p>"Sirius? Are you alright buddy?"</p><p>He shook his head and tried to reach the wine bottle.</p><p>"No more alcohol Sirius, you need to pick yourself up. Drinking won't change anything. Carina can you make a strong coffe for him?"</p><p>She just nodded and went to the kitchen. She wasn't expecting her dad to be that much bad, she was shaken by it.</p><p>"At least do it for your kids, Carina is miserable between you and Scarlett. You don't think yourself but think about your daughter." Remus whispered angrily.</p><p>He just nodded lightly when Carina was back with the coffee.</p><p>"Here dad."</p><p>"Thanks my little star." He smiled to her.</p><p>"We will spend the weekend with you. We can do whatever you want."</p><p>"I don't know what you want Padfoot but after the coffee you have to take a shower. You stink." Remus made a funny face. Carina giggled. "Uncle Rem is right daddy."</p><p>"Fine, i will." Sirius drank his coffee slowly. He wanted to ask about Scarlett but then he remembered the things Remus just said and decided not to make his daughter more stressed and sad about the situation, wanted to let her to breath a little bit.</p><p>     Scarlett was curling up on the bed and crying. She was trying to hold her tears back when Carina was around but actually all she wanted to do was cry her heart out. The scene she saw in their bedroom, the things Arabelle said and Sirius were on her mind on replay. She couldn't stop thinking about these and they were killing her softly. Then she heard a knock on the door but she ignored it. But the person behind the door was persistant and kept knocking until she answered it. Professor Snape was standing there. He immediately understood that she was crying, her cheeks were still wet from the tears and her eyes were red.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked but he knew it was such a stupid question and the answer was clear.</p><p>Scarlett ignored the question.</p><p>"Carina is not here and won't be till the sunday night." She was about to close the door but he held it. She was surprised by that.</p><p>"I know. Did you have dinner?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Do you wanna join me tonight?"</p><p>"Why are you doing that? Carina wanted that didn't she? You don't need to babysit me."</p><p>"I am not doing that because she told me to. I don't know what you are going through but i want to help. So will you join me for dinner? No is not an option."</p><p>She sighed and gave in. "Fine. But i am not eating with the crowd."</p><p>"Okay, just you and me. I can bring some food here, is it okay?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Any food requests?"</p><p>"No but can you bring some wine?"</p><p>"No i can't, sorry." He went to the kitchens and got some food for them. Meanwhile Scarlett washed her face and cleaned the table a bit. Snape walked in with the foods since she left the door ajar.</p><p>"Cheese tortellini and rasberry cheesecake, good?" He knew she loves these two so he hoped she would eat them.</p><p>"Good, thank you." She sat down. "Sorry about my nightgown, since i don't go anywhere i don't change it."</p><p>"It is fine by me, don't worry."</p><p>They ate in silence but it was not an awkward silence tho. Then Scarlett took her pills before he said anything.</p><p>"What are those pills for?" He asked in concern.</p><p>"They are supposed to make me less depressed and less anxious but apparently not working." She let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"If you want to talk i am here."</p><p>     She needed to talk to someone desperately because she couldn't talk to Carina because she was already dealing with her shit for days and Scarlett didn't want to make her even more sad. But she wasn't sure if Snape was the right person to talk about this situation. He was seeing that she was struggling and tearing up.</p><p>"I need to stay alone, please..."</p><p>"It is okay, i will see you in the morning okay?" He stood up and picked up the dishes.</p><p>"Okay. Thank you."</p><p>"Good night." He smiled softly and left. But all he wanted to do was stay and comfort her. He could tell that she was in so much pain but refusing to share, classic Scarlett.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff is on the way!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar knock on the door woke Scarlett up in the morning. It was none other than Severus Snape. He was standing there with their breakfast.</p>
<p>"Did i wake you up...?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." she murmured sleepily "Whatever come in."</p>
<p>"Sorry, i thought you'd be awake..." he put the plates on the table.</p>
<p>"The pills make me sleepy all the time... You help yourself, i will be back." She headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>While he was pouring tea into the cups, she came back and sat down.</p>
<p>"I went to the owlery earlier and there were couple of letters for you so i took them, here."</p>
<p>"Oh thanks." She looked through them; Leo, Carina, dad... and there was a package. She wondered who sent it so ripped it open. There was a cardigan and a note inside of the package, she immediately recognized the cardigan because it was hers. She was very confused so she picked up the note and read it.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>i didn't have any thick clothes with me that night and after Sirius and his warmness left me all alone in the cold bed, i had to borrow that from your wardrobe. You lost your husband but you can have your cardigan back.</p>
<p>Love, Arabelle</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>     Scarlett took the cardigan and the note and threw them into the fireplace while tears running down on her cheeks. "How dare she!?" She punched the wall and sat down the floor crying hysterically. Severus run up to her immediately.</p>
<p>"Scarlett, Scar calm down. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I want to kill her!" She was screaming "I hate her! She ruined everything!"</p>
<p>     Severus was so confused and worried at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do because clearly talking wouldn't work at that moment so he just held her close to calm her down. She leant into him and just cried her eyes out. Some time have passed like that and finally she was no longer crying and moved away from his embrace slowly.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, that was so pathetic of me..."</p>
<p>"There is no need to apologize Scarlett." He stood up and gave her a hand then he led her to the table.</p>
<p>"I feel so ashamed... I can't control myself at all..."</p>
<p>He poured some fresh tea for her and sat back down.</p>
<p>"Why do you feel ashamed? You just express your emotions that way and if it relaxes you, do it."</p>
<p>"I have bad thoughts all over my mind Severus... i don't even know what am i gonna do next. I am scared of myself..."</p>
<p>"Talk through them with me."</p>
<p>She took a sip from her tea and thought for awhile.</p>
<p>"Did Carina tell you anything? Be honest with me."</p>
<p>"No, not at all. She just said family issues and i didn't question it any further."</p>
<p>"I don't know where to start, so many things happened lately... like i can't perceive them at all." sighed deeply, Scarlett was feeling so distressed.</p>
<p>"Start with the easiest one for you."</p>
<p>"I am no longer the deputy minister, i quit."</p>
<p>"I read that in newspaper and i was surprised actually."</p>
<p>"It wasn't an easy decision. I love... loved my job and it was a good way to show my abilities but... i had to quit."</p>
<p>"Did you get a better offer from somewhere else?"</p>
<p>"Oh i wish..." she smiled sadly "I am unemployed right now." She saw the confused look on his face. "And here is the shitty part..." she finished off her tea, hoping it would ease her a bit. But unfortunately it didn't. She was scratching her hands unwittingly. Severus knew something bad was coming, this was never a good sign.</p>
<p>"He, Sirius, umm... cheated on me..." she bit her lip to stop herself from crying but the tears didn't want to stay in their places but run down on her cheeks. "With his coworker... i caught them in our bed..." Severus couldn't believe the things he just heard. Sirius literally would kill himself to be with Scarlett and when he finally had her, he cheated. Severus regretted his decision that he made 30 years ago, he shouldn't have believed Sirius. While he was busy with his thoughts, Scarlett continued.</p>
<p>"We divorced 10 days ago. 26 years of marriage ended in half an hour... and like this wasn't bad enough, after the court i came across with "the girl" and she humiliated me in front of many people. And the package was from her. She has borrowed my cardigan that night because after i interrupted their hot action, she was cold." Her anger was rising and her face was turning red at the same time. "She wrote me that i lost my husband but i can take my cardigan back." She laughed angrily and then started to cry helplessly.</p>
<p>     Severus was so angry and just wanted to find Sirius and put him in his place. Seeing Scarlett like this broke his heart into pieces but he didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He could see her pain through her beautiful eyes. He would give anything to see them shine with happiness again.</p>
<p>"I am standing on a very thin line, if i let myself fall which i am close to... i won't be able to recover from this at all or it will be so hard... I don't want it Severus..." her voice had such a pleading tone and she was literally screaming for help.</p>
<p>"I am here for you Scarlett, whatever you want or need i will always be there to help you." He was dying to hug her tightly and kiss her pain away. She was the only one he ever loved and his love for her never changed over years.</p>
<p>"Thank you Severus." She smiled faintly. He watched her while she was taking her pills.</p>
<p>"Would you like to do something today?" He felt like he needs to take her out of this room, she was stuck between the walls for days.</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>He shrugged "I don't know, we can go for a walk to Hogsmade?"</p>
<p>She thought about it for couple of minutes.</p>
<p>"We can do that, maybe being outside will be good for me."</p>
<p>"Good then. I will be in my room, when you are ready just knock on my door." He picked up the breakfast dishes and left.</p>
<p>     Scarlett sat on the chair for awhile before starting to get ready. She thought about Severus, when he's here with her she felt so comfortable even speaking about such hard topics for her. He always made her feel so calm and peaceful.</p>
<p>Some time has passed and she was knocking on his door. He opened it with a tiny smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Sorry it took a little longer, apparently i forgot how to dress up since the only thing i wear was sleeping gowns for weeks..."</p>
<p>"It's okay and you look beautiful whatever you wear." The sentence did slip from his mouth before he thought, he blushed a little after he noticed what he just said.</p>
<p>"Thank you Severus." She smiled lightly and the two walked out from the castle to Hogsmade. It was a chill november day, just like Scarlett likes it. She was a total winter person and the cold weather always made her feel better and alive. A tiny smile appeared on her her lips.</p>
<p>"I was thinking the old days, i have never imagined that we would be on our way to Hogsmade in our 50s."</p>
<p>He chuckled softly. "But here we are. Just like we used to do while we were at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"I would like to live a day from those good old times."</p>
<p>"We can live like one. First we go to Honeydukes and get your chocolates then we have our hot chocolates at Three Broomsticks and talk."</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me!"</p>
<p>He was happy to see her all excited about such a simple day. They walked, got the chocolates and now they were enjoying their drinks.</p>
<p>"You never talked about your life, what's going on with you?"</p>
<p>"Nothing much. Just working and dealing with dunderheads..."</p>
<p>"I hope you are not calling my daughter a dunderhead." She joked.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't hire her as my assistant if she was a dunderhead."</p>
<p>"Ah good to hear that because she really likes you, you were always her favourite professor. She would be sad if you called her a dunderhead."</p>
<p>"Carina was my favourite student to be honest. She was such a good student."</p>
<p>"Like mother like daughter." She smiled proudly.</p>
<p>"I see you very humble."</p>
<p>     She chuckled softly while slapping his arm jokingly. Severus grinned at her. He was glad to see her happy. They kept talking random stuff and spent some more time at Hogsmade. They were back at Hogwarts before it got dark.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for today Severus, i feel so much better." She smiled at him before she entered her room.</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure, i am here if you need anything."</p>
<p>"Thank you again, see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"See you." He walked into his room and laid down on his bed thinking about her. His heart was beating like a teenage boy who is back from his first date. She was right here, so close but yet again he couldn't hold her, couldn't inhale her sweet rose scent, couldn't kiss her delicate lips...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett woke up quite early this morning. She was feeling pretty good, apparently talking with someone and going out were pretty much needed. She wanted to return the favor by preparing Severus's breakfast this morning. She dressed up and headed to the kitchens. She wasn't the brightest chef so just made cheese toast, scrambled eggs, cherry tomatos to the side and fresh orange juice. She took the tray and headed to Severus's room. It was hard to hold the tray and knock the door at the same time but she managed to do it without causing a mess. Severus opened the door couple of minutes later with a sleepy look on his face and a messy hair.</p>
<p>"Oh i guess i woke you up this time..."</p>
<p>"We are even now. Come in."</p>
<p>"Today's breakfast is from me, hope you like it."</p>
<p>"It looks delicious, thank you." He smiled and started to eat his toast.</p>
<p>"I did improve my kitchen skills tiny bit, i can show you sometime." She grinned.</p>
<p>"If you say so, i am excited to see then."</p>
<p>"Don't get your hopes too high tho."</p>
<p>"Ah i already did, they changed from 1 to 1,5." He smirked at her.</p>
<p>"You are a jerk Severus!" She chuckled and slapped his leg lightly.</p>
<p>He laughed and finished off his breakfast.</p>
<p>"Jokes aside thanks for the breakfast Scarlett."</p>
<p>"My pleasure." She smiled softly. "I better leave so you can do whatever you want, i already woke you up early on a sunday morning." She stood up.</p>
<p>"It is totally fine, i normally wake up early anyways. Last night i marked some papers so i went to bed quite late."</p>
<p>"Rest then. You already spent the last two days with me and i was pretty tiring with my nonsense."</p>
<p>Severus shook his head in disapprovel.</p>
<p>"I like spending my time with you Scarlett. We can all have problems time to time, life is not always easy and fun so don't feel guilty or anything."</p>
<p>"You do me good Severus, i feel better when i am with you."</p>
<p>Hearing those words made his heart melt. He was very happy that he was actually being helpful to her.</p>
<p>"I will take the dishes and come back then. And meanwhile you can get ready." She smiled and fixed his messy hair slightly.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Severus smiled while she was leaving.</p>
<p>     Scarlett was walking back to Severus's chamber when she came across with Professor Mcgonagall.</p>
<p>"Ah Scarlett i was looking for you! You need to go to Dumbledore's room, you have a guest."</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>"The new deputy minister."</p>
<p>Scarlett had a confused look on her face so Mcgonagall continued.</p>
<p>"I know you are not in the mood so i tried to send him back but he was pretty persistant."</p>
<p>"That's weird but i guess i have to meet him... Thank you Minerva." She smiled and headed to Dumbledore's room. She knocked and walked in.</p>
<p>"Oh hello Scarlett! Someone wants to meet you, i will leave you alone." Dumbledore greeted her and left, leaving her alone with the new deputy minister.</p>
<p>"Hello Miss Rose. I am Amos Langley, new deputy minister." He held his hand out for her to shake.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Mr. Langley." She shook his hand but his grip was strong, it hurt her hand.</p>
<p>"It's such a shame you've been cheated on, you are such a beautiful woman Miss Rose." Amos sent a tiny smirk to her way while sitting down. She was feeling extremly uncomfortable with him and just wanted this meeting to end as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>"I am guessing you didn't come here just to meet me Mr. Langley, may i ask what's the real reason? Because i don't have much time."</p>
<p>"I thought you have plently of time Miss Rose since you are unemployed now. Anyways, the real reason is that i want to aboush a law which you legistated."</p>
<p>"You know you can do it without asking me, right?"</p>
<p>"I know but the minister wanted me to consult you first, he is still very fond of you Miss Rose."</p>
<p>"Which law is that?"</p>
<p>"The one that causing death eaters to serve in Azkaban rest of their lives."</p>
<p>"Why would you want to change that one?"</p>
<p>"I think it is very cruel to put someone in jail because they chose a different side than the majority."</p>
<p>"It is not about choosing a different side but the side they chose murdered innocent people and caused a war."</p>
<p>"Everybody deserves a second chance Miss Rose, even the "bad" ones."</p>
<p>"I am not the decision maker anymore, you can do whatever you want since you are the new deputy minister but if you ask me i don't think this law should be abolished."</p>
<p>"Thank you for sharing your opinion Miss Rose but like you said, you are not the decision maker anymore. I just come here because the minister wanted it."</p>
<p>"Well okay then. Have a good day."</p>
<p>"You too Miss Rose."</p>
<p>Scarlett was so confused, it was such a weird conversation. She went to Severus's room. </p>
<p>"I thought you got lost on the way."</p>
<p>"New deputy minister came here to "meet" me. But it was actually a showdown." She sat on a chair.</p>
<p>"Looking at your face, i am guessing you didn't like him?"</p>
<p>"I hated him. Severus he was just... so weird."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"He kept calling me "Miss Rose" in an annoying tone, literally crushed my hand while shaking it, mentioned the cheating situation and he wants to abolish the law that i made about death eaters."</p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting that much fuckery to be honest. What is his problem?"</p>
<p>"I don't know but i got such a bad vibe from him, something is off with him put i can't put my finger on. I will write a letter to the minister."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea."</p>
<p>"He was so weird..." she mumbled to herself.</p>
<p>Around 8 pm Carina and Remus turned back to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"I will come with you, i wanna see Scarlett as well."</p>
<p>"Sure uncle Rem, hopefully she is doing better. I couldn't stop thinking about her."</p>
<p>"Her letters sounded good tho."</p>
<p>     Carina nodded and walked in her chamber but it was dark and Scarlett was not here. She immediately started to worry and run to the Professor Snape's room, knocking it. Nobody answered the door.</p>
<p>"Where are they? Did something happened to mum and he had to take her to the hospital...?" Carina was panicking and pacing around. Remus held her softly.</p>
<p>"Don't worry if something has happened Severus would let you know. Maybe he is in his class, working? Lets check there." He walked her to the potions class and Carina rushed in. Severus and Scarlett turned to see the person who interrupted them.</p>
<p>"Mum!" Carina run to her. "I couldn't find you in the room, i was scared!"</p>
<p>Scarlett hugged her daughter and caressed her hair. "I am fine, we are playing chess here."</p>
<p>"Oh... i am sorry that i rushed in Professor..."</p>
<p>"It is okay." He smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"How are you doing Scarlett?" Remus asked her while kissing her cheek. That caused him getting a deadly glance from Severus.</p>
<p>"I am good, pretty good actually. Thanks to Severus, he took care of me really well." She smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>"No doubt he did. Anyways, you are having the dinner with me tomorrow, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay, i would like that."</p>
<p>"Okay then, good night everybody."</p>
<p>They wished him good night except Severus.</p>
<p>"Mum i will be in the room, okay? You can continue your game. Good night professor and thanks again."</p>
<p>"Good night Carina." Severus smiled at her and turned his attention back to Scarlett.</p>
<p>"I was taking your queen." Scarlett grinned and knocked his queen down. "Aaaand checkmate!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!SUICIDE ATTEMPT!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett went to Remus's room for dinner as she promised him last night. They were close friends since their Hogwarts years and also he was the godfather of the twins.</p>
<p>"Welcome Scar, i was waiting for you." He smiled and hugged her.</p>
<p>"Sorry i am late. I went to London today, needed to do some stuff. They took more time than i thought."</p>
<p>"It's totally fine. Take a seat and tell me about your day." Remus served some food for themselves and sat down.</p>
<p>"So first i went to the ministry, needed to talk to the minister. Because yesterday the new deputy minister came here to meet me and it was very awkward. Then i went to my house to check the stuff i need, i will be moving there around Christmas. And lastly i stopped by at my parents's house. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Nothing new, just lessons. Why was the meeting awkward?"</p>
<p>"Everything was off with him. The way he talks, the way he looks at me..." she grimaced her face. "Also he is not from the ministry, i never heard of him before but weirdly he looks familiar."</p>
<p>"What did he do?" Remus was concerned.</p>
<p>She sighed. "He said: " you are pretty, what a shame that you have been cheated on..."</p>
<p>"Stupid arsehole. That's very rude and none of his business." He rubbed Scarlett's arm softly.</p>
<p>"Whatever... I couldn't ask Carina but... How is he, Sirius...?"</p>
<p>Remus sighed softly. "You know him, he is miserable without you..."</p>
<p>"Take care of him Remus, please..." her eyes were filled with tears. She has missed Sirius so much, all she wanted to do was be with him in their home.</p>
<p>"I will, promise." He held her hand.</p>
<p>"I- i need to go Remus, i am sorry." She stood up quickly.</p>
<p>"Scarlett where to?" Remus was confused at her reaction.</p>
<p>"I need to see him." And she apparated the next second. Remus stood there, he wasn't sure what to do. But he decided not to go after her and stop her.</p>
<p>     Scarlett found herself in front of their house's door. She was controlled by her heart and her brain wasn't willing to correspond with her. She was aware that she would regret that the next day but she couldn't stop herself and knocked on the door. He wasn't answering so she knocked harder this time. Maybe she should have taken this as a sign. But then she heard foot steps getting closer to the door and there he was.</p>
<p>"Scarlett...!?" He didn't believe his eyes. He hasn't drank that much tonight to see an illusion. "Am i having a dream?"</p>
<p>"I guess not."</p>
<p>"Come in, it is cold outside and you are just wearing a dress."</p>
<p>She walked in and looked around. She was expecting a mess but clearly Remus and Carina did a good job here. They sat down on the sofa in silence for couple of minutes.</p>
<p>"My love..." Sirius held her hand, it was ice cold. He took it to his lips and kissed it then put it on his cheek, leaning in to it. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb softly and looked at him. He was her happiest memories and the worst memory at the same time. Scarlett was still loving him, how couldn't she? But also she was upset with him, he broke her heart so bad that it's impossible to heal. Her heart and her brain were fighting to take the control. She was at an in-between stage but her heart won the fight when she decided to hug Sirius. When he hugged her back, she started to cry. It was so overwhelming for both of them. He couldn't hold back his tears either.</p>
<p>"I missed you... I missed us..."</p>
<p>"Me too baby. It is pointless to live without you by my side."</p>
<p>She looked at him with a serious look on her face. "Promise me you won't do anything to yourself? You did it once and this time i can't recover from it..."</p>
<p>"Promise, anything for you..." he kissed her hair and inhaled her rose scent. He would do anything to stay in this moment.</p>
<p>"I wish we had one more kiss..." she mumbled and leaned into him slowly. Sirius was impatient and kissed her longingly.</p>
<p>"Scar i love you baby..." he pulled her body closer to his, he wanted to feel her all over him. Scarlett was playing with his curls while kissing him passionately. Their emotions were so strong and they were both lost in the kiss until they heard a knock on the door. She pulled away.</p>
<p>"Were you waiting someone?"</p>
<p>He shook his head "No. Maybe Carina came to look for you?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't know i am here, i was with Remus. Maybe him?"</p>
<p>"Then forget about it, i don't wanna leave your embrace." He kissed her again but the knocking continued. She sighed and got up to answer the door. When she opened the door, there wasn't Remus but Arabelle.</p>
<p>"Ah Miss Rose? I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is Sirius th-. Ah there he is!" An evil grin appeared on her lips.</p>
<p>Sirius has heard her high pitched voice and came.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here!? I said i don't wanna see you ever again! Leave!"</p>
<p>"I've just came here to check on you and maybe relax you little bit." She winked and continued. "But i see you are busy with your fragile rose,unfortunately... If you need me just write, byeee!" And she disappered into the darkness of the night.</p>
<p>"Scarlett love, i had no idea. I never seen her after i fired her, i swear..." he tried to hold her but she took a step back.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have come here, i made a fool of myself..." tears were running down on her checks. Sirius fell on his knees in front of her.</p>
<p>"Trust me Scarlett, i swear on my life i have nothing to do with her! She is playing a game with us, i don't know why! But believe me baby please..."</p>
<p>"I wish i could believe you..." She appareted and left him there all alone crying.</p>
<p>     Scarlett was so frustrated and overwhelmed. She didn't want to go inside while she was in this situation so she decided to go for a walk on the wooden bridge of Hogwarts. She never liked it tho, she was scared of it but tonight she wasn't feeling any fear or the freezing cold of the night. All the moments she had with Arabelle were running through her mind nonstop. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice what she was doing until she saw the cliff underneath her. Now she was standing the other side of the safety fences. Even that moment she didn't feel any fear. It felt like she was controlled by someone else. She looked up at the sky, it was so dark that stars were shining perfectly but the one caught her eye the most: Sirius.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Whenever we are not together, just look up the sky and i will be there for you Scarlett. I will never leave you all alone."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>     She looked down the cliff. What if she took one more step? Would everything be fine? She removed one foot from the edge to the air.</p>
<p>"SCARLETT!" The voice echoed the night and then running sounds followed it. It was non other than Severus Snape. He was picking some flowers that only blooms in the night for his potions then he notice the red hair up in the bridge under the moon light. His voice brought Scarlett back to reality and now she was scared. She was losing the feeling of her hands cause of the cold and she wasn't sure how long she could hold onto the fences.</p>
<p>"Severus..."</p>
<p>"I will help you, just hold onto me and i will pick you up."</p>
<p>"I am scared..."</p>
<p>"You need to trust me. Turn to me slowly, i will hold you." She did what he said and then wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up carefully. Her whole body was shaking and she collapsed on the ground with him.</p>
<p>"You are fine, you are fine." Severus was trying to calm her down but he was not any different than her. His heart was pacing so fast. But he wrapped his head around the situation and took his coat off to wrap it around her then he picked her up to carry her inside. Scarlett was in total shock and couldn't find herself to say or do anything. She just closed her eyes while snuggling into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus carried Scarlett to his room and sat her down on the bed. Then he lighted up the fireplace to warm up the cold room.</p>
<p>"Could you let Remus know that i am here?"</p>
<p>    He nodded while brewing some hot tea for her. "You stay here and i will be back." Then he left to go to Remus's room. Couple of minutes later he was back with Remus.</p>
<p>"Scarlett! What happened? Are you okay?" Remus run to her worriedly.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Make up a lie for Carina please, i don't want her to see me like that..."</p>
<p>"Okay whatever you want but stay with me tonight."</p>
<p>"I can take care of her better, Lupin." Severus handed her a cup of tea.</p>
<p>"Don't try to take the advantage of the situation Severus."</p>
<p>"Remus don't, please..." she was almost begging.</p>
<p>    He sighed and rubbed her back. "I will write Carina that we are going to London and stay there tonight. She would believe it since i don't have any classes tomorrow. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Thank you Remus."</p>
<p>"Let me know if you need anything." He glanced at Severus one more time and left.</p>
<p>After Remus left the room, Severus sat down next to her on the bed.</p>
<p>"Did you warm up a bit?"</p>
<p>She nodded slowly. "If you weren't there tonight...I w-"</p>
<p>"Don't say it." He wouldn't be able to forget that night till the day he dies. Once again he realized how much he loves her and can't lose her.</p>
<p>"I am stupid, so stupid!" She talked to herself. When she thought about the night, she couldn't believe herself. She was really about to jump from the cliff.</p>
<p>"Don't wrong yourself, you are not a stupid woman."</p>
<p>"I went to see Sirius tonight then Arabelle showed up and i found myself edge of the cliff. If those things weren't stupid then what?" She cried. "I don't know what am i doing or feeling... I am so lost."</p>
<p>"You need some time to heal, everything will be fine."</p>
<p>"Promise...?"</p>
<p>"I promise. If i am wrong, i will let you dye my hair pink."</p>
<p>She let out a chuckle. "You must be pretty sure then."</p>
<p>"I am." He smiled. "I will give you a potion, it will help you to relax."</p>
<p>"Hopefully. My whole body is aching..."</p>
<p>"Here, drink this."</p>
<p>She did drink the colourless potion he gave but she grimaced her face because it tasted very bitter.</p>
<p>"Want some water?"</p>
<p>She shook her head and watched the fire for awhile.</p>
<p>"I was about to kill myself... for real..." she whispered.</p>
<p>"Scarlett look at me."</p>
<p>     Her watery green eyes met with his black ones. Her eyes were like a forest that he got lost in them for awhile then remembered to talk.</p>
<p>"You are going through a hard time but you are a strong woman Scarlett. You just need to gain your power back then everything will be fine again. You will make a fresh start. And you are not alone in this. Your kids, parents, friends are here to help you. You need to accept the situation and keep going for better."</p>
<p>     She wiped her tears away. He always found a way to comfort her and made her believe that everything's gonna be alright.</p>
<p>"Thank you Sev." She looked into his eyes deeply. "Thank you for everything."</p>
<p>He smiled softly and rubbed her hand.</p>
<p>"You should rest. You sleep here and i will sleep on the chair."</p>
<p>"We can share the bed, i don't want you to sleep on the chair because of me. It is not like we never slept in the same bed before..."</p>
<p>His cheeks tinted with red a little bit.</p>
<p>"If you are fine with that, okay..."</p>
<p>     She nodded while taking her shoes off. Severus got his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he was back, Scarlett was already in the bed her eyes closed. He smiled at his view before turned the lights off.</p>
<p>"Good night..." she mumbled sleepily.</p>
<p>"Good night Scarlett." He laid down and looked at her small body that laying next to him. After the end of their relationship he didn't have anyone in his bed. And tonight there she was again, after 30 years. The bed was never warm enough without her. His eyes closed slowly while he was thinking about the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 15</p>
<p>     Scarlett woke up to a birthday note and breakfast from Carina. She smiled to herself, Carina must have done that before she went to the class. She had her breakfast and dressed up to go out afterwards. When she arrived the colossal door, she closed her eyes before opening it. She stepped outside and immediately felt the soft ground underneath her feet and the cold weather hit her face at the same time. She smiled knowingly and opened her eyes to see the snow. The only certain thing she wanted for her birthdays was always snow. She was a total winter child and loved everything about it. She walked around the garden for awhile, inhaling the fresh morning weather into her lungs. The last birthday she celebrated at Hogwarts was her 18th. She wasn't sure if she could count it as a celebration but anyways. Now she was celebrating her 52nd here. So many years have passed and so many things have changed in her life. "Maybe i didn't finished of 51 nicely but 52 will be a good age for me, i will make sure it will!" She thought and promised herself. She was lost in her thoughts when she noticed students coming to the garden, she thought that the first period has ended so she walked in to see her daughter before the next period. Potions classroom's door was ajar so Scarlett peeked inside before walking in.</p>
<p>"Morning potineers." She waved at them while walking up to Severus's table.</p>
<p>"Oh hey birthday girl!" Carina put the jars on the table and went to hug her mother.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the breakfast, i loved it." Scarlett kissed Carina's cheek lovingly. Then her eyes moved to Severus. He was already watching her, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday Scarlett."</p>
<p>"Thank you Severus."</p>
<p>Before they could talk more, students started to come to the class for the next period.</p>
<p>"I better go. Have a nice class."</p>
<p>"Mum end of the school day we will go to Hogsmade to celebrate your birthday, be ready!" Carina winked cheekily.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>     Scarlett wasn't planning to celebrate her birthday this year because she wasn't feeling it but Carina insisted to do a small celebration at least.</p>
<p>"Hopefully you didn't invite many people Carina..."</p>
<p>"Nope, just couple of people you feel comfortable with."</p>
<p>"That smirk on your lips is kinda worrying me tho..."</p>
<p>"I have a good surprise for you, i am thinking about it!" She took her mum's arm in hers and they headed to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.</p>
<p>"I spotted them, hide!" Remus exclaimed.</p>
<p>     Scarlett's parents, Severus, Minerva, Albus and Narcissa were also there and all turned to the door to welcome birthday girl. They knew this was a needed celebration since she had such bad times last month.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday!" They all shouted when she walked in.</p>
<p>"Aww thank you." Scarlett was feeling lowkey awkward when all the attention was on her but she was happy to see her loved ones. She sat down beside her dad and seconds later someone covered her eyes behind her causing her to startle.</p>
<p>"Guess who am i birthday girl???" Cheered someone.</p>
<p>"LEO!?" She moved the hands off of her face and turned to see her son.</p>
<p>"Surprise surprise!" Leo hugged his mum tightly.</p>
<p>"Baby i missed you! I wasn't expecting you for 2 weeks!" She kissed his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to miss my queen's birthday."</p>
<p>"Don't play for the favourite child Leo!" Carina slapped his arm jokingly.</p>
<p>They ate the red rose designed cake and handed birthday presents to her while having a nice chat. Severus was the last person to give the present. He gave her the emerald green box shyly.</p>
<p>"Thank you Severus." She smiled kindly and untied the bow on the box. She removed the lid and there was a polaroid camera that she used the have but got stollen in Egypt trip that they went with Scarlett's parents.</p>
<p>"Oh that's the same one, isn't it!?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He nodded. "I hope this one will accompany you with your happy days too."</p>
<p>"That's so nice of you, i love it. Thank you so much." There was one more thing in the box too, an envelope. Her eyes got wide and an excitiment covered her face when she looked inside the envelope.</p>
<p>"SEV YOU DIDN'T!?"</p>
<p>He grinned, he knew she would love that gift too much. "Oh yes i did."</p>
<p>"We are going it together, no excuse!"</p>
<p>"However you want."</p>
<p>"What is it princess?" Ricardus asked.</p>
<p>"Bowie concert tickets for the next week!"</p>
<p>Scarlett's mother's eyes shined excitedly when she heard Bowie.</p>
<p>"And no Aurelia, we won't delay the holiday for the concert." Aurelia was a hardcore David Bowie fan and Ricardus was lowkey jealous of this situation.</p>
<p>"Okay fine... Scar take many pictures then!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"I have my babies beside me, i am the happiest mum right now!" Scarlett was cuddling with Leo and Carina on the bed. "You two were so tiny that you could sleep on my chest but now look at you, we hardly fit the bed!" She giggled.</p>
<p>"Leo got so big mum, he takes half of the bed!"</p>
<p>"It is not my problem you got the petite genes Carrie!"</p>
<p>Carina did stick her tongue out at her twin brother while Leo mocking her.</p>
<p>"Well i see you are still my little kids inside huh?"</p>
<p>"Professor Snape was so spot on your birthday presents. You two were more than just classmates?" Carina asked suddenly. She was feeling some kind of bond between them but wasn't sure what is it. Scarlett wasn't expecting that question at all.</p>
<p>"Yeah mum i noticed it too actually."</p>
<p>"Uhm we were friends, close friends..."</p>
<p>"How come you didn't see each others past years tho if you were close friends? You didn't even tell that you know him."</p>
<p>Scarlett was thinking a quick lie because she wasn't feel like talking about her ex lover with her kids.</p>
<p>"He, he went away and we lost connection. And when you said professor Snape, i didn't think that's him." This is a stupid lie, Scarlett thought. She was always bad at lying anyways.</p>
<p>"It is not a common surname but okay... whatever you say mum." Carina obviously didn't believe anything Scarlett said but she didn't want to force her more tonight.</p>
<p>"Lets sleep, i am pretty tired. Sweet dreams dears." She kissed both of her kids and closed her eyes immediately to avoid further questioning.</p>
<p>"Good night mum."</p>
<p>"Nighty night beauty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett was ready to move into her old house again after living with Carina at Hogwarts for over a month. Carina wasn't willing to let her go yet but Scarlett needed her own place and privacy since she always loved to be alone. Also she wasn't feeling much depressed anymore so she was trusting herself about not doing stupid things like over drinking or trying to kill herself... She has left their family house to Sirius because the last memories she had there erased all the good memories that the house held. So she was moving the house that her parents bought her as a graduation present when she was 18. It was a Victorian style small dublex house with light blue and white exterior. The house had a small front garden where she has planted many roses. Scarlett has lived here with Severus for a year and with Sirius for 2 years. So the house was already furnished and she wasn't planning to change it at all except the bedroom. And also she has gotten her personal stuff from the home, needed to place them too. Leo and Scarlett have gone to shopping for bedroom in weekdays and today, saturday, Carina has joined them too to decorate the house. Scarlett was decorating the bedroom all over again while Carina was taking care of the kitchen and Leo was emptying the boxes which Scarlett brought from the family home. Then he found a rather big, fancy trunk. It was emerald green and there was a snake wrapped around a rose design in silver carved centre of the top. Leo has never seen it in his life but since his mum brought it here it must have been important for her. He couldn't help but wonder what was in it so he tried to open but it was locked as he suspected.</p>
<p>"Carina, come here for a sec." he called.</p>
<p>"Yes?" She walked into the living room and she saw the trunk in front of Leo. "What's that?" She questioned curiously.</p>
<p>"I was hoping you would knew..."</p>
<p>She sat down the floor next to him and examine the trunk.</p>
<p>"That carving looks familiar to me but i dunno from where..."</p>
<p>"Alohomora." Leo whispered suddenly but the spell didn't work on the emerald trunk.</p>
<p>"Well, now i wonder more..."</p>
<p>"Leo! Maybe she has very personal things in it. We can simply ask her and not try to open it secretly."</p>
<p>"We've never seen it and it's locked with a strong charm. Do you really think that mum will "simply" say what's inside the trunk?"</p>
<p>"Then maybe we shouldn't unlock it! What could she possibly put inside it anyways"</p>
<p>"That's the point. Don't you wonder what's mum hiding!?"</p>
<p>"Maybe i do, a little..."</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea about the key?"</p>
<p>She thought for a while. "You know she keeps the bank vaults's keys and some other important ones in the same keychain. Maybe it is also there?"</p>
<p>"I think it is still in her bag because we went to Gringotts yesterday. So the plan is you will go upstairs to distract mum to come here and i will try the keys. Her bag is in the doorway."</p>
<p>"Okay fine but if you can unlock it, call me for help or something and i will come to see." </p>
<p>"Okay i will!"</p>
<p>     Carina made her way to upstairs while Leo went to doorway. It wasn't hard to find the keys in the bag. There was 5 keys in the keychain; 2 of them were for the bank, 1 was for her own vault which she keeps in the house. So there was 2 other keys left. Leo tried to first one but it didn't even fit the lock. The last one was smaller than this so he still kept his hopes high and tried the last possible key. And then he heard the click when he tried the key. He carefully turned it and the trunk unlocked. He snickered to himself and opened it slowly. There were many kind of things in the trunk but the big purple photo album caught his eyes the most. He took it out carefully, he was trying not to move anything in the trunk but before took a look inside he called his twin. Carina came down running excitedly.</p>
<p>"Mum is not coming anytime soon, she is so lost with the clothes right now." She whispered and sat next to him.</p>
<p>"There are so many things! It is like a memory box. Probably the presents dad got her when they're dating. " Then he showed the photo album. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>She was looking unsure. "I don't feel very comfortable about doing this to be honest..."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon Carina, we made it this far and i saw how excited you were while coming here! Some mischievousness won't hurt anyone, be daddy's girl!"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at his statement. "Fine fine, open it!"</p>
<p>"NO WAY!"</p>
<p>"Is this...?"</p>
<p>"YES IT IS!"</p>
<p>"Be quiet Leo!" Carina slapped his arm.</p>
<p>They looked through the photos in silence for a while until Carina broke it.</p>
<p>"I have told you that there is something between them, i felt it."</p>
<p>"You did but i wasn't expecting THAT. Some big love is happening here!"</p>
<p>"I wonder why they hide it. Like mum literally acted like she doesn't know him, for years."</p>
<p>"Maybe the breakup wasn't smooth." He put the photo album back in the trunk. "I am locking it, this shock is enough for today and apparently it is very personal..."</p>
<p>She nodded. "I will learn their story soon."</p>
<p>"How will you do that exactly?"</p>
<p>"Leave the job to the professional and don't worry about the rest." She smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was around the corner but Scarlett wasn't as excited as she used to be. She was planning to celebrate it with her kids but apparently they had another plans which she found out quite late. Sirius has invited Leo and Remus over for the celebration and Carina would celebrate it with her boyfriend's family this year. Actually both of the kids have offered to stay with her but she didn't want to ruin their plans. Then Scarlett thought to spend the day with her parents like the old times but it turned out they have already booked a holiday, they would be in Switzerland on Christmas. So this plan has cancelled too for her. Normally she wouldn't mind staying alone but on special days she would like to have a company, especially this year she needed it more. Scarlett thought if she could invite someone over for Christmas but she didn't have many friends and the ones she had already married and would celebrate it with their families or they were living in abroad. Then one person came to her mind but she wasn't sure if he had someone special to celebrate it with. But she wanted to give it a chance and wrote a letter to Severus and invited him. Christmas was quite special for their relationship. They have started dating on december, couple of days prior Scarlett's 18th birthday and she has invited him to her house for Christmas break and to meet with her parents. And the best memory of that Christmas was the present that Severus gave to her. He has got her a white British long hair kitten that she fell in love with immediately. Scarlett has named her Pearl and the kitten has became basically their baby. The warm feeling of the memories made her smile, these happy memories has became her comfort zone lately.</p>
<p>     It was the Christmas evening and the kids were ready to leave while Scarlett was busy decorating a cake. Leo and Carina came to the kitchen to say goodbye to her.</p>
<p>"Mum the cake looks delicious but isn't it too big just for you to eat?"</p>
<p>"I will have a friend over, i won't be alone."</p>
<p>"Oh you didn't mention that before. Now we don't feel as guilty for leaving you alone. Who is coming?"</p>
<p>"Professor Snape."</p>
<p>The kids looked at each other for a moment. They haven't said anything to her about the trunk so she didn't know that they know about her past relationship with Severus Snape.</p>
<p>"It will be great for you two to remember good old days. Have fun!"</p>
<p>"Thank you... Are you leaving?"</p>
<p>"Yep, take care and don't drink much mum."</p>
<p>"Okay mother." She rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You two have fun too and say merry Christmas to everyone from me." She kissed their cheeks. "Love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too mum, bye!" Carina and Leo both apparated at the same time, leaving Scarlett by herself. She did final touches on the cake and put it in the refrigerator. Now she needed to get dressed before he came. She decided on a velvet bodycon dress which is off shoulder and its emerald green colour was complimenting her copper red hair beautifully. She brushed and styled her wavy hair and finally put her signature red lipstick. Scarlett looked herself in the mirror and enjoyed her view. She hasn't dressed up fully for a long time and she has missed seeing herself like this. The knock on the door took her away from her thoughts. She rushed to the door and took a deep breath before answering it. Finally she opened the door and saw him standing there with a winter bouqet in his hand.</p>
<p>"Hi Severus, come in! It is cold outside."</p>
<p>"Hello." He smiled and walked in, handing her the bouqet and the wine he brought.</p>
<p>"Ah thank you, the flowers are so pretty!"</p>
<p>"Not as pretty as you..." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, Scarlett has aged like a fine wine. She blushed lightly at his statement.</p>
<p>"You can directly go to the dinner table, we better eat them before they get cold. And you know what, i cooked everything by myself!"</p>
<p>"Today is the big day then huh? You are showing me your improved cooking skills?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes today is the day!" She giggled.</p>
<p>     He looked at the small feast that she prepared for them. It wasn't a classic Christmas feast since both of them were vegetarians but everything was looking more than perfect.</p>
<p>"I must say, i am already impressed Scarlett. Everything looks and smells good."</p>
<p>"Everything tastes good too, i guarantee." She winked at him. "Help yourself, bon appetit!"</p>
<p>     After the dinner they moved to the couch with their drinks. Severus has really enjoyed the foods even he admitted that Scarlett's cooking skills have moved from 1 to 5 point. Scarlett was more than happy to hear that because cooking wasn't her best skill at all.</p>
<p>     Hours have passed and they have talked little bit of that and little bit of this. After 4 glasses of wine, Scarlett had an unnecessary courage and suddenly asked him if he had anyone in his life. Severus wasn't expecting that question at all but he had the answer.</p>
<p>"No, i don't."</p>
<p>"How come you are still single, you would make a great husband i am sure."</p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head. "Scarlett you are the only one who value me, every part of me that i don't even like myself... And i am so stupid that i let you go..." He wasn't planning the say those things, apparently wine has effected him too. But he let it go, if they had to do the talk they would.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to go, you left me..." Scarlett whispered. He hasn't even given her a proper reason. "Why did you leave? I need the answer Severus, please."</p>
<p>    The reason has made sense to him at the time but the moment he left her, he has regretted his decision deeply but he couldn't turn back because he has thought she wouldn't want him back anymore. Severus still didn't want to tell her the reason but he knew he should.</p>
<p>"I have visited Sirius when he was at the hospital after his suicide attempt. All he talked was you and how much he loves you. And i thought maybe he loves you more since he tried to kill himself after you two stopped talking, because of me... Scar i don't know, i just thought that he could give you more things than me and you deserve the best so i decided that you would be happier with him than being with me..."</p>
<p>    Scarlett couldn't believe the things she just heard. She always thought that he fell in love with someone else or he didn't love her anymore.</p>
<p>"Severus, that is the stupidest thing i've ever heard from you... Didn't i show you enough that i was in love with you deeply and i was so happy with you...? I didn't want anyone or anything else but you."</p>
<p>      He couldn't dare to look into her eyes. He knew now it's stupid but as a young boy it made sense to him. Severus never thought that a beautiful and rich girl like Scarlett would be his friend, let alone be dating someone like him. And there was Sirius, Hogwarts's most handsome boy and Scarlett's life long best friend, plus he was in love with her like crazy. Sirius looked like a better fit for Scarlett rather than Severus himself. But now looking at Scarlett and Sirius's divorce, it was clear that his thoughts were nonsense because he would never cheated on Scarlett, ever.</p>
<p>"Severus...?" Her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. Severus looked into her tearful eyes. Then his eyes moved to her red lips and he leant forward to them slightly but he pulled himself back in the next second, he shouldn't have kissed her even he wanted nothing else. Scarlett was the same. Her heart was wanting to kiss him but her brain was saying it's not a good idea at the current situation.</p>
<p>"I better leave... Thank you for the dinner." Severus stood up to leave. If he stayed longer, he was scared that he couldn't help himself. She just nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming. Good night..."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Scarlett..." And he vanished in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Couple of days have passed since the Christmas day and Scarlett didn't talk to Severus again. The things Severus said about their break up still didn't settle with Scarlett. She couldn't help but think if they haven't broken up, everything could be way different in her life. She didn't have any regrets about her marriage with Sirius tho but Severus always had a special place in her heart.</p>
<p>     Scarlett and the twins were having breakfast when a Jack Russel terrier patronus rushed in. Before they could react to it, the patronus delivered the message to Scarlett.</p>
<p>"At 11 o'clock, in our cabin. Be there, important."</p>
<p>     Scarlett checked the wall clock immediately, it was 10:30. That message made her nervous because whenever they had to talk in the cabin, it was never a good sign. And also the patronus message didn't help at all to the situation.</p>
<p>"Mum what was that? Whose patronus is it?"</p>
<p>"The minister's. But i don't know what's going on Leo."</p>
<p>"Why do you have a cabin together?"</p>
<p>"It is for the important stuff that we can't talk everywhere because unwanted people can hear."</p>
<p>"But you resigned, why do you still have to deal with ministry stuff?"</p>
<p>"Leo i know as much as you know. Last time i saw the minister was the divorce day."</p>
<p>     The twins didn't question her any further but she looked stressed about the situation. They continued to eat their breakfast in silence but Scarlett went upstairs to get dressed for the meeting. She wore a black dress and a black clock to hide herself from possible stalkers. The minister's message made her thought that maybe he's been stalked since he didn't send a normal letter. She went downstairs to let her kids know that she's leaving.</p>
<p>"I gotta go now. I don't know when i will be back, don't worry okay?"</p>
<p>"I can come with you?"</p>
<p>"No Leo, it is just a meeting. I will be fine. Bye!" Then she apparated to a hidden spot of the Blackwood Forest. She looked around and made sure there is noone here. Later she faced to west and took 300 steps then 86 steps to the north and now she was stading in front of the one grand oak tree. She whispered "revelio" and the small cabin appeared next to the tree. She looked around one more time before casting complex unlocking charms to the door. When Scarlett walked in, she saw the minister was already waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Hello Scarlett, thank you for coming." Under of his eyes were dark and he was looking more pale than ever.</p>
<p>"Hello sir. Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>He shook his head madly. "No, no Scarlett. I made a mistake and now everything will go downhill..." he started to pace around the small room.</p>
<p>"I don't understand, can you explain it?"</p>
<p>"He is dangerous, he should be stopped!" The minister was acting like crazy and that worried Scarlett even more.</p>
<p>"Please sit down and relax then tell me what's going on. I can't help you if i don't understand."</p>
<p>     He sighed and sat on the closest chair while Scarlett was sitting in front of him.</p>
<p>"Amos, Amos Langley. He is bad Scarlett. First he wanted to abolish your law about the death eaters, i sent him to you that maybe you could change his mind but apparently you couldn't. Many former death eaters were released even he hired 2 of them as his assistants. And i guess he is reading my letters and following me."</p>
<p>     Scarlett wasn't so surprised about Amos Langley but she wasn't expecting that much madness.</p>
<p>"I didn't like him from the very start to be honest, when he came to meet me he acted very off and made me uncomfortable. But that's just too much. Why didn't you stop him about the law? You could gather a meeting with the councilmen, i don't think they would accept it."</p>
<p>"I did Scarlett and thet accepted it. Amos took everyone under his control, he is like using imperio on them. Maybe he really does..."</p>
<p>"I understand... I don't want to sound rude but where did you find him? He wasn't from the ministry."</p>
<p>"A friend of mine from French Ministry of Magic told me about him. He was from there but wanted to come to London and my friend said he is really good and i will enjoy working with him. Since you resigned so suddenly, i hired him as the deputy minister. I didn't have any other option."</p>
<p>"Ah... Now i found why he looked familiar to me. The last time i was in Paris, he asked me some questions about the seminar. He was very interested."</p>
<p>"Are you saying he targeted us way before he came here?"</p>
<p>"I am not saying that but it is a possibility. Why would he do that tho?"</p>
<p>"A new death eater campaign?"</p>
<p>"Hopefully not but the things you said doesn't sound good at all. What do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>"If you can talk to Dumbledore, it will be great. I don't want to do it because i think they follow me like i said."</p>
<p>"I will do that. Are you sure?"</p>
<p>He nodded "90% sure. I wore invisibility cloak today. I don't feel safe even in my home Scarlett and i don't trust anyone but you."</p>
<p>"I will go to Hogwarts directly after our meeting and let him know about your worries. And sir, you stay calm."</p>
<p>"Thank you." He looked at her and gave her a golden key. "Keep this. If something happens to me, i want you to take over everything that i owned Scarlett. You know i don't have a wife or kids, you have been like a daughter and a friend to me for years."</p>
<p>"No no i can't accept that. And nothing will happen to you, they can't hurt you."</p>
<p>"Scarlett take it, i don't accept no as an answer. This is a final wish of an old man."</p>
<p>"Don't say that. We will get rid of them and i promise you, i will be back and be your deputy minister again." She smiled softly and held the old man's hand.</p>
<p>"I am looking forward to it." He knew he wouldn't see that day but he wanted to believe her.</p>
<p>"If we are done, i will go to Dumbledore immediately."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Stay safe Scarlett. You go out first, i will lock it after you."</p>
<p>"You too Dorian, be careful."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett has visited Dumbledore after the meeting with the minister and told Dumbledore  the minister's worries about the new deputy minister. Dumbledore was concerned but he wasn't sure if he should do something without having a certain reason. But Scarlett was persistent so he decided to gather a meeting together with the Order of the Phoenix members at Grimmauld place the next evening since it's sunday. <br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>     It was 9:30 o'clock and finally everyone was arrived. Nobody knew what's going on and they were all worried about the meeting which they've been called so suddenly. Dumbledore clapped his hands to stop chattering then he cleared his throat before talking.<br/>"Welcome my friends. I know every one of you are wondering why we are here tonight. I will let Scarlett to explain it to you because she knows about it better than me." <br/>The heads turned to Scarlett questioningly. She licked her lips to wet them before starting to speak. <br/>"First of all thank you for coming here tonight. I will directly dive in to the topic, i don't wanna keep you waiting anymore. I had a secret meeting with the minister yesterday because he has some concerns. He doesn't trust the new deputy minister and he suspects that the deputy has some kind of connections with Death Eaters. He abolished the law i have made about imprisoning the Death Eaters rest of their lifes. And he didn't stop with that even he has hired some of them to the ministry. Also Dorian believes that Amos, the deputy minister, is stalking him or hired someone to do it so for him. And i met Amos, he visited me couple of weeks ago, i don't trust him as well. Something is off with him. So briefly the minister wants help before it is too late."<br/>"So if i understand right, you gathered us here just because you and the minister have bad feelings about the Amos guy." James stated in an annoying tone.<br/>"I want to do something before someone gets hurt. Does it sound good to you that he abolished the law about Death Eaters and hired them?"<br/>"You are just annoyed because he took your place and abolished the law you made."<br/>"He is in my place because i did quit. I don't work for the ministry anymore so i have literally zero gain from this, James."<br/>James rolled his eyes. "I think this is quite stupid, there is no certain reason."<br/>"I saw the new deputy too and i must agree with Scarlett, he is weird. I think we can do some research about him." Said Minerva Mcgonagall. <br/>"He took some control over the Auror Department a week ago. I am the head of the department but i must tell him about the situation before hand and he decides if we take an action or not. And he stopped us about two attacks on muggleborns this week, saying they are not important." Sirius looked at Scarlett "So i am in whatever you want to do about him."<br/>They all discussed about it for awhile. Some of them were agree with Scarlett but some wasn't sure like James because there was no real actions yet beside abolishing the law. In the end they decided on getting some more informations about Amos Langley. <br/>"I will visit him tomorrow and see how he is acting." <br/>"You will draw his attention on yourself Scar, it is not necessary. We can do it secretly."<br/>"You don't need to worry about me, Sirius. He visited me so i will pay him a visit back, it is not suspectful at all."<br/>"Okay then you do that Scarlett and let us know in our next meeting, it will be on next sunday same hour. And the others if you can get some informations, it will be appreciated. The meeting ends here tonight, thanks to everyone." Said Dumbledore smiling. Everybody started to get up to leave as soon as possible, there was nothing certain about the situation but it made them all nervous. They were hoping to have peaceful years in their 50s but apparently it wasn't happening. <br/>Scarlett said goodnight to everybody and put her coat and hat on before heading towards the front door. Sirius saw her go and went after her. <br/>"Won't you apparate?"<br/>"No. I will walk, it is not far from here." <br/>"I will be your company then."<br/>"I don't want you to be my company Sirius and don't make me say it twice." Scarlett walked out without looking at his face. Sirius stood there while she shut the door on his face. He sighed and looked at the crowd and noticed that Severus was watching him from afar. He frowned at Severus and walked over him rather furiously.<br/>"If you do the thing on your mind, i will kill you and won't regret."<br/>Severus smirked at his statement. "I was thinking to kill you actually, i wonder how will you kill me when you're already dead."<br/>Sirius gritted his teeth. "Stay away from Scar, i will say that only once."<br/>"Once is enough for me to understand things since i am not a dunderhead like you, Black." Then he apparated which made Sirius to draw his wand into the now empty space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett decided to visit Amos Langley the very next day after the meeting. She headed to the ministry after the breakfast. Before she walked in the building, took a deep breath; everyday for years she came here happily to work but now it felt different. Scarlett shook that thoughts off and got on the lift. She decided to see the minister first and went to his room directly. Dorian welcomed her happily but Scarlett saw him more tired and old looking since the last time they met, apparently things still weren’t good. They had a small chat and Scarlett let him know that she talked to Dumbledore without saying it out loud. Dorian looked a little bit relieved after that. Then she left to visit Amos whose room was the next door.  Scarlett put a fake smile before knocking on his door, then heard his arrogant voice that invited her in. His eyes widened when she walked in.<br/>
“Miss Rose, i wasn’t expecting you. What a surprise.”<br/>
“I thought, i should pay you a visit back. Hopefully, you have some free time for me?”<br/>
“Of course, i do. Have a seat.”<br/>
She sat the closest chair and took a look at her old room. It has quite changed and she couldn’t help but felt sad about it. She has spent her years in that room. While she was looking around, Amos served tea for both of them.<br/>
“Thanks. Did you get used to your new job, Mr. Langley?”<br/>
“Just call me Amos. And yes, it is going very good.”<br/>
“I heard you abolished the law. What is your next move?”<br/>
“Like i said before, the law was way too harsh. And now i am planning to take them into services to gain those good witches and wizards back to community. I employed some of them here already.”<br/>
“Don’t you think that they are a risk to the community?”<br/>
“No, not as much as the muggle lovers. At least they won’t be causing the end of the wizarding world. You are a pureblood Miss Rose, you shouldn’t be on muggles’ side. Choose it wisely, your acts might hurt you.”<br/>
“You are very thoughtful, thanks. But Amos, a halfblood like you shouldn’t be very brave about that topic, you might get hurt too. After the muggleborns, next step is the halfbloods. And once they gain their power back, they won’t care about you at all. You are a just a toy.”<br/>
His face was getting redder with each word she said. He didn’t know she would be that bold, apparently she was more dangerous than he thought. His expression made Scarlett grin.<br/>
“I better leave, you have things to do. Have a good day!” Scarlett turned to leave with a hair flip like nothing happened. Amos couldn’t say a word and just watched her go.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Couple of days have passed since Scarlett’s visit to the ministry and she was feeling like someone is stalking her. And finally tonight when she was closing the curtains of her livingroom, she saw a person in black who was directly looking into the house from the street. They looked at each other for a second before the person run away. Scarlett felt uneasy and didn’t want to stay alone tonight. Her parents were not in the country, Remus, Carina and Severus were at Hogwarts so she couldn’t call them either. There was one option left, Sirius. She wasn’t willing to call Sirius over but she wasn’t feeling well and if someone broke into the house, she wasn’t sure if she could handle it by herself. After a while later, she finally sent a patronus message to him and within a minute she heard a pop sound from an apparation. A worried Sirius looked looked around to see her.<br/>
“Scar what happened? You alright?” He sat down right next to her.<br/>
“Thank you for coming Sirius. I have no one to call but you...”<br/>
“It is fine. What’s wrong Scarlett? I am worried.”<br/>
“I felt like someone was stalking me for couple of days. And tonight, i saw them looking into the house. When they noticed that i saw them, they run away but i am scared to stay alone tonight since i don’t feel well enough to protect myself...”<br/>
Sirius frowned.<br/>
“I will find that asshole! Why the fuck he is stalking you!?”<br/>
Scarlett sighed. “I might have threated the deputy minister on monday... Probably he hired someone to stalk me.” Then she told him about the conversation between her and Amos Langley. After she’s done with talking, Sirius let out a loud laugh.<br/>
“That’s my girl! I would die to see his face!”<br/>
Scarlett couldn’t help and joined him laughing. “His face was priceless!” And tried to imitate it.<br/>
Sirius was laughing his ass off at this point. They talked for a while until Scarlett couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.<br/>
“Go to bed and sleep. I am here, don’t worry.”<br/>
Scarlett yawned while rubbing her eyes. “I will sleep here on the sofa. Wake me up if you see someone.”<br/>
He knew she wouldn’t change her mind even they argue about it so he didn’t try to send her to the bedroom again. “You forgot you are with the head auror here. I will destroy them so smoothly, you will keep sleeping like a baby.”<br/>
“Ah how could i forget that...” she smiled sleepily and curled up on the sofa like a cat.<br/>
Sirius did accio a blanket and put it on her. He watched her sleeping and softly caressed her ginger hair. It made him happy that she still thinks he can protect her and feels safe with him even after what he has done to her. So he did swear to himself not to betray her trust ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote that at 3 am so excuse my mistakes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold and snowy day, just how Scarlett liked it. So she decided to walk to Grimmauld Place for the meeting. She wasn’t feeling very well still but she didn’t care at all and put her faux fur on before heading out. There were 20 minutes until the meeting so she would be there on time considering walking on the snowy ground. She was walking in a dark alley while mumbling a song, softly. But her singing cut off when she heard a man’s voice.<br/>“Good evening, Miss Rose.”<br/>She turned to see the owner of the voice but before she could take a fair look on him, she found herself on the ground in pain. <br/>“This is just a warning. Be careful with your words and actions Miss Rose. I don’t want to mess up your pretty face no more.” Then he just apparated, left Scarlett almost unconscious. <br/>Scarlett laid on the snow for a while, the punch has taken her breath away and she just couldn’t find power to stand up. But her clothes were getting wet and the coldness of it made her shiver. She wasn’t sure how long she laid there but finally stood up and headed to Grimmauld Place. </p>
<p>“Ah finally, the queen arrived after waited us for 20 minutes...” James mocked when he heard the knock on the door. <br/>“James, shus! I’ll get the door.” Said Lily who was already on her way to the kitchen. She open the door and saw a very worn out Scarlett. <br/>“Oh Merlin! What happened to your face!?” <br/>“Is it Sirius? What’s wrong?” James called out in worry and stood up to go to the doorway. Because Sirius was called from the ministry for a sudden misson 10 minutes ago. <br/>“Whoa! Scarlett you okay? Come inside.” James and Lily escorted her to the living room where everyone else was. Scarlett’s relationship was never good with Potters but she could tell that they were really worried about her condition right now. The others have started to mutter about what’s going on and why no one is coming back. Then Potters and Scarlett entered the room and everyone became silent in shock. Scarlett sat down the nearest sofa while Severus rushed to her. <br/>“Sorry, if i am late... Some unexpected things happened on the way...” She mumbled weakly. <br/>“Who did this to you?” Severus asked sternly while examining her face with such care. <br/>“My guess is Amos Langley’s man. Oow...!” She winced in pain when Severus touched the spot of the punch. <br/>“Sorry...” He headed to the kitchen to look for a cold thing to press on her sore cheek. <br/>“Sirius told us about the person who stalks you. Were they the same person?” Dumbledore questioned.<br/>“I don’t know but the possibility is pretty high. I didn’t see their faces but the person who punched me tonight was a male. And he threated me.” She smiled in annoyance. <br/>Severus came back with a beer can in his hand. “I just found this...” <br/>Scarlett took it from him and pressed it on her cheek while Dumbledore asked about the threat. She told them about it and also her threat to Amos Langley. <br/>“I don’t want to taunt you tonight but Scarlett, that was such a stupid move. Why the fuck you threated him!? You were supposed to gather information not threat! Now arrows are pointing at you!” James stated. <br/>“If something happens because of my threat, it will happen to me. Why are you upset? You don’t even care about me!”<br/>“We are in this together!”<br/>“He don’t know about these meetings, nothing will happen to anyone but me!” Her injured lip started to bleed again after she shouted. <br/>“Severus, you take Scarlett to Hogwarts and take care of the injuries. We will gather the meeting another time when everyone is here and well.” Dumbledore said calmly. “Stay at Hogwarts for couple of days Scarlett. Your house might not be safe at the moment.” <br/>She shook her head. “No, i can’t. I don’t want my daughter to see me like that.”<br/>“She won’t know, i promise you that.” Severus assured her. <br/>She thought for a while then nodded and stood up to leave but she stopped at the doorway. “Where is Sirius by the way?” <br/>“On a mission.”<br/>“Don’t tell him that.” She pointed her face and went out with Severus.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>First they stopped by at Scarlett’s house to get her some clothes for her stay. Then they apparated to Hogwarts. Severus took her to his room. He fired up the fireplace and put Scarlett’s wet fur in front of it. She was washing her hands and face at the time. Then he sat her down on a chair while accio-ing some first aid stuff for her injuries. All of his moves were in harmony, Scarlett has always loved watching him while he was working or else. Severus sat in front of her and started to clean the blood from her lips. His touches were so soft on her skin. Then he rubbed a potion on her now swollen cheekbone. <br/>“This will ease the pain and bring down the swelling.” <br/>“Thank you, Sev.”<br/>“No problem. You can change your wet clothes  in my bedroom while i am brewing some tea.”<br/>She nodded and headed to his room with her small suitcase. Scarlett changed into her silk pajamas before she walked out, her eyes caught the mirror on the wall. She realized that she haven’t seen her face’s condition yet. When she looked at her reflection, she mumbled a “fuck”. Her lower lip was cut and lightly swollen, probably she bit it by accident at the moment he punched her. Her left cheek bone and eye area were swollen so bad and it was changing colour. <br/>“I look like shit.” She walked in with an angry laughter. <br/>“Not like shit but you look kinda beaten up.” Severus joked and took a sip from his tea.<br/>“Ha ha.” She glared at him and sat down, sipped her tea. “I am really sorry... Somehow i made you babysit me alot, lately. You didn’t have to.” <br/>“No, don’t say it like that. You took care of me almost everyday when they bullied me... What i have done for you is not even close to that.” <br/>“The things that happened to you weren’t your fault. But me, they are all on me.”<br/>“Scar, i don’t care about these. All i care is you and only you. Now drink your tea.” <br/>They finished off their teas, Severus got ready for the tomorrow’s classes while she was reading a book. Hours passed like that and now the clock was showing midnight. <br/>“You sleep on the bed and i will sleep on the chair.” <br/>“Severus, we have talked about it. We can share the bed, i don’t mind at all and it is quite big.”<br/>“Okay... And for tomorrow, I will bring you some food for breakfast and lunch before my first class because i don’t have any free periods during the day. You can do whatever you want here, read books or else.”<br/>“Lowkey prison life for couple of days, huh?” <br/>“Unfortunately. But don’t worry, i am not a cruel guardian.”<br/>“Ah i am relieved!” She chuckled and got in the bed. <br/>He turned of the lights and slipped under the sheets after her. “Good night, prisoner.”<br/>“Good night, guardian.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett woke up after a while Severus left. She got changed into her daily clothes and applied the potion which Severus has left on the bedside table. Her cheek has became shades of purple during the night but it wasn’t swollen as much. She did brew some tea and sat down to eat some food. She decided to read the newspaper while drinking her second tea. She unfolded the newspaper, her heart dropped when she saw the main news.<br/>“ Minister of Magic, Dorian A. Blackwood (94), found dead in his house early hours of this morning. His death cause did not revealed yet but the Deputy Minister, Amos Langley, said the late minister was fighting with an illness and probably his old body couldn’t take the pain anymore. Also he announced that he will be the provisional president until the next election which will take place in 6 months. We will share the funeral informations after the autopsy.” <br/>“You fucking liar!” She threw the newspaper and cried her eyes out. Dorian has always seen her as a daughter since he didn’t have any of himself and supported her endlessly in the ministry. They had such a pure connection and loved each other truly. She knew he wasn’t ill and that was all Amos’s lies. Scarlett was quite sure that Amos got him killed. She promised herself to get Dorian’s revenge. <br/>She wasn’t sure for how long she has been crying but she heard the door and Severus showed up afterwards. <br/>“Scar...” he sighed and sat next to her. “I am sorry.” Then handed her an envelope. “Dumbledore brought it, it is for you.” <br/>Scarlett opened it with her shaky hands then read the letter. </p>
<p>“My sweet Scarlett,<br/>When you get this letter, i won’t be here in this world with you but know that i will always be watching over you. Don’t cry for me, i lived long enough and fulfilled most of my dreams. You are the daughter i never had, thank you for everything. The memories we had bring me such happiness during those dark times. Scarlett i know my time will come soon, Amos Langley won’t let me live. He wants to get rid of me since the very first day he came to the ministry. I will fight till the end but i am an old man. I just want one thing from you, don’t let him to rule the wizarding world. He is not a good man. My close friends from the ministry, you know them, will help you whenever you need. Lastly, i made you my inheritor. All my assets are yours. My lawyer will contact you for further information. Please accept them. <br/>Take care of yourself, love you my ginger girl. <br/>                                                           Your Dory”</p>
<p>“No... My dear Dorian...” She couldn’t help herself and started to cry again while hugging the letter. “Why is everything going downhill...?” <br/>“Sometimes things go down before raising again. Like when you jump into a pool, first you go under the water but shortly after you come back to surface.”<br/>“But what if i drown because i don’t have any power left in me?”<br/>“Then i will be there to save you, always and forever.” Severus wiped her tears away and put a soft kiss on her cheek. Scarlett rested her head on his shoulder while he was wrapping his arms around her tiny body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 months have passed since the late minister’s suspicious death. His death cause has announced as heart attack by Amos Langley and everybody has believed that and continued to live their lifes as normal. Except Scarlett, in these 6 months she was working hard on Amos Langley. After Dorian’s death, the order has believed Scarlett’s doubts about Mr. Langley and accepted to work with her for wizarding world’s sake. Scarlett used her animagus form to spy on him almost everyday for past 6 months while the others were stalking the death eaters who were in the ministry. They have decided on not to attack them but collect many informations that would bring them down eventually. Many people from the ministry were supporting and helping the order in secret so they were not all alone in this. Beside all that events, Scarlett also became a canditate for the Minister of Magic elections. Amos Langley was sure that no one will be a canditate against him but he was wrong and naturally he didn’t like her candidacy in the slightest. It was pretty hard for Scarlett to run for the election and spy on the other candiate at the same time. She had to give all of herself into her work rather than any other thing so that tired her very much. But she didn’t mind it at all because she knew her hard work would bring her the revenge she wanted.<br/>     Today was the election day and also the day that everything would be revealed. The order and the supporters from the ministry were planning everything for this day. Before the voting both canditates would make one last small talk and wish luck to each other. Amos Langley wanted to be a gentleman and let Scarlett to talk first tho he would regret it soon. Scarlett was looking like a flame with her copper hair in her red dress and she was ready to burn the house down. <br/>“I thank you Mr. Langley for his kindness. I was preparing my big speech for today and i am very excited to share it with you all. Is the projector ready? Good, let the show begins!” She flicked her wand and the first photo appeared on the wall behind her. It was showing Amos Langley’s right hand man who was trying to enter Scarlett’s house and the following photos were showing him following her. <br/>“What are these!? Cut this out Miss Rose!” <br/>“Ah we just started Mr. Langley and it will get better, i promise.” She grinned at him. <br/>The photos continued with former death eaters’ and Amos’ secret meetings and their attacks on muggleborns. There were plenty of photos that showed Amos torturing innocent muggleborn witches and wizards. Amos was trying to play it cool and kept refusing each photo but the crowd wasn’t eating it. <br/>“One last photo and i will be done.” She flicked her wand and the late minister Dorian Blackwood’s autopsy report was on the wall. <br/>“Thanks to the doctor who did the right thing and gave the real report to me even he was threatened with his life by Amos Langley. As you can see Dorian Blackwood’s real death cause is poison, not heart attack. And have a guess who was with him the night he passed away? He is right here, Mister Amos Langley!” The moment Scarlett finished her sentence, Amos was handcuffed by Sirius before he could try to escape. With that all the aurors, the order members and the supporters from the ministery attacked the former death eaters who were in the ministery and also Amos’s people. Very soon the big hall turned to a battlefield, spells and curses were flying around. At that point Scarlett would be taken to a safe place since she made herself a target and she was obliging that decision until she noticed Arabelle was running away. Scarlett made her way to her before her escort could stop her. <br/>“You are leaving very early, the party just started!” Scarlett casted invisible chains around her body and made her stop in her tracks. Then she walked up to face her. <br/>“I put a good show, didn’t i?” Scarlett smirked. <br/>“I must say it was as good as my show that i played on Sirius and you.” She licked the blood on her lip while grinning. “Do you want to know the truth?”<br/>“What truth?”<br/>“You divorced your handsome husband for nothing. Jokes on you!” Arabelle laughed in bliss.<br/>“Explain!” Scarlett pressed her wand into her throat which made Arabelle winced. <br/>“I am half-veela so i used that power on Sirius. And on his birthday i knew you will return from Paris, Amos was at French ministry at the time and since back then we were stalking you so he told me. I put 2 drops of love potion into Sirius’s coffee that day and voilà! In brief he didn’t do anything, it was all magic. Also i should say that you were a lucky woman, he was great in bed!” She grinned evilly while staring into Scarlett’s eyes which were burning with anger now. <br/>“You worthless hoe... I can kill you right here right now, you know that?” <br/>“Worthless hoe? Ouch! You can’t. You just threat and let someone to do the dirty job for you. You are such a daddy’s little princess.”<br/>“I am proud to be daddy’s little princess but you are underestimating me, i am not your regular princess.” Scarlett smiled for a second then whispered avada kedavra. Arabelle fell down with a shocked expression on her face and died on the spot. Scarlett looked at her in disgust and walked passed her body. Then she looked around the hall, the chaos wasn’t as fiery anymore. Most of the death eaters were dead or caught by the aurors. <br/>“Why didn’t you stick the plan!? You shouldn’t be here!” Someone pulled her by the hand to out of the hall. It was none other than Remus Lupin. “Scarlett!? You okay?” <br/>She was lowkey out of her mind after the murder she just committed. <br/>“I killed her.”<br/>Remus looked at her with questioning eyes. <br/>“Arabelle, i just killed her while looking into her eyes.” <br/>“This was not very different than the war, you have to kill to survive. And you are not the only one who did it. I had to kill 2 death eaters too today.” He rubbed her arm softly.<br/>Scarlett nodded slowly and mumbled. “Everything will be better tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after the election events Scarlett went back to the ministry for a meeting. Since the other canditate, Amos Langley, has been caught and sent to Azkaban because of his actions, Scarlett was now the new Minister of Magic. She was proud and happy that she got her revenge also now she was following her mother’s and grandfather’s steps as the minister. But because of Amos the ministry was a wreck, Scarlett had to re-do so many things to make it decent again. First thing she decided on was alive death eaters’ fate and there was only one thing she had to do; send them back to Azkaban without a plea. Then Scarlett needed to choose a deputy minister, she had one person in mind; Corentin Howells. He was a long time friend and colleague of her so she could rely on him. When she asked Corentin about that new job, first he was surprised but then he gladly accepted her offer and promised her that he would never betray her trust. Then Scarlett and Corentin assigned new attendants to the jobs which were left empty by the death eaters now. Also she re-legislated her law that Amos abolished. The ministry would have its summer holidays in a week so Scarlett tried to do as much as she could in a single day. She has arrived the ministry at 8 am and now the clock was showing 9:30 pm. She wasn’t aware of the clock until Corentin told her to go home and rest, it has been a long day for both of them. So they left the ministry together just to meet tomorrow morning again. Instead of going home, Scarlett decided to stop by at Hogwarts to see her daughter and break the news about her presidency before Carina could read it on newspaper tomorrow. Also Scarlett had to explain that Amos Langley and death eaters duty she was in to both of her children. She hasn’t told them anything about it to keep them away from any possible danger but after yesterday’s events she has received howlers from both Carina and Leo, and they were not pleased at all. </p>
<p>     Half an hour later Scarlett was waiting Carina to answer her room’s door excitedly. Seconds later Carina opened the door and she was surprised to see her mum, she wasn’t expecting her. <br/>“Hi darling!” Scarlett chimed with a big smile on her face. <br/>“Hi mum, come in!” <br/>“I brought strawberry shortcake, your favourite!” She put the cake on the table and sat next to it while smiling widely. <br/>“What’s going on mum?” Carina was confused, it was rare to see her mum that excited. <br/>“Not mum, call me Mrs. Minister!” She grinned.<br/>“No way!? Congrats mama!! Oh sorry, Mrs. Minister!” She hugged her mum tightley while giggling. “I am so happy for you!”<br/>“Thank you baby.” Scarlett kissed her daughter’s head. “I haven’t felt that good for a long time.”<br/> “Lets eat the cake and feel better!” Carina was slicing the cake while thinking if she should ask about yesterday’s events, risking to ruin the happy mood. “Mum...” Carina handed her the plate. “I was wond-“<br/>“I know, i know.” She sighed. “I also came here to tell you about it. It was a long story so buckle up, baby.” <br/>Scarlett started from the very first meeting with Amos Langley and continued with rest of the events chronologically. Carina had hard time to process all of them, she was shocked. She couldn’t believe herself how she didn’t suspect anything at all for months. <br/>“I...I don’t know what to say mum. Like i was around you, dad, uncle Remus and professor Snape all the time and i didn’t suspect anything. Good job, really.”<br/>“We have experience, it would be a shame for us if you understood what’s going on.” She laughed softly and held Carina’s hand. “I know you wasn’t expecting to hear all of these but don’t worry, okay? None of us in danger anymore and everything is way better now.” <br/>Carina nodded slowly. “Don’t hide such things from me and Leo tho. What if something happened to you and dad, we would have no idea.” <br/>“We are just trying to protect you, please try to understand us.” <br/>“I know mum but just...” she sighed and snuggled up her mum. “I love you.”<br/>Scarlett wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly while showring her with soft kisses. “I love you more my beautiful baby.”<br/>They cuddled for a while and talked about anything and everything until Carina got sleepy in her mum’s embrace.<br/>“Somebody is sleepy!” Scarlett booped Carina’s nose. “I will leave and you can sleep. I don’t want Professor Snape to scold you tomorrow.” She chuckled while kissing her cheek.<br/>“He might.” Carina chuckled too. “Good night Mrs. Minister.”<br/>“Good night minister’s daughter.” Scarlett blew a kiss to Carina before leaving her room. <br/>She decided sit by the Great Lake for a while before apparating her home because it was such a beautiful June night today. She was walking down the dark corridor to go to the garden when a light beam blinded her. <br/>“Where do you think you are going!? Don’t cover your face you sneaky-” <br/>Scarlett’s sight was gone cause of the strong light but she recognized the voice very well so she cut in his sentence.<br/>“Severus move that light out of my face!”<br/>“Scar...? Is that you?” He lowered his wand to see her. Scarlett was rubbing her eyes and causing them to be even more watery at the time. <br/>“You alright...?” He muttered.<br/>“You almost blinded me but yeah.” She chuckled.<br/>Severus felt relieved after hearing her chuckle. “I thought you are a student. What are you doing here at that hour?”<br/>“I look young huh?” Scarlett joked while Severus rolled his eyes at her. “I came to visit Carina and to give her the news. And i was going to the lake before you caught me.”<br/>“Do you mind... if i join you...?”<br/>“Nope. I need someone to escort me since my sight is still blurry.” Scarlett smiled when he offered his arm. They walked to the lake arm in arm while enjoying each others company. They sat down on the closest bench to the Great Lake. Severus watched Scarlett who was enjoying herself while looking at the lake. His view made him smile. <br/>“You look so happy today.”<br/>“I am Severus. I completed another dream of mine; be the Minister of Magic. Check!” She giggled happily. “Although i would prefer a better journey but still i got what i wanted.”<br/>“I am so proud of you. I always knew you would be the minister one day and also a good one.”<br/>“You didn’t see me on the act yet, none of us really know if i will be a good one or bad.”<br/>“Former minister was Langley, you can’t beat his badness. No worries.” Severus grinned at her. <br/>“You have a point Mr. Snape.” Scarlett chuckled and stared at the starry sky for a while. <br/>Severus was happy for her but also he was feeling sad deep down because with all that order meetings, events etc. he had a reason to see Scarlett every week. But now their duty was done and they had different paths in front of them. In past 30 years he got used to live without her even it was very hard but now she was back and he couldn’t get enough of her to let her go again. <br/>“Will you come to Hogwarts... sometimes...?” He blurted out silently.<br/>“For what?” Scarlett was confused by his question and looked at him.<br/>Severus shrugged. “Nevermind...”<br/>“You started something and please complete it Severus.”<br/>“I...I will...” He looked at her beautiful face and thought “now or never” then without any further thought Severus pressed his lips into hers. Scarlett was caught off guard and couldn’t react to it which made Severus pull away in seconds. <br/>“I... Sorry...” He stood up to leave when Scarlett caught him by the hand. <br/>“Don’t be.” She pulled him for another kiss and this time it was full of emotions and lust. Severus held her tightly into his body while deepened the kiss even more. Both had to pull away unwillingly to need of breath some time later. Severus pressed his forhead into hers while still holding her tightly. <br/>“To complete my sentence; i will miss you Scarlett...”<br/>“I will visit you and you are always welcome in the ministry or my home too.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “And you will be in summer holidays soon, so am i.” <br/>“Is this an offer?” Severus grinned and rubbed her now swollen lips. <br/>“Take it however you wish.” She kissed his thumb. “I gotta go now...”<br/>Severus sighed deeply, he didn’t want her to leave his embrace. But he slowly obliged and let her go unwillingly. “Good night then...”<br/>“Good night Sev.” Scarlett smiled and waved at him before appareting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett was in a really good mood lately. She was done with the necessary and the important works which she had to do before the summer holidays even she had an extra day to throw a celebration cocktail tonight in the ministry. Everyone in the ministry needed a relaxing night since all of them worked hard in the past week and it would be a nice start for the holidays. Beside that the other thing which made Scarlett happy was, both of her children were coming home. Hogwarts’s school year was ended today so Carina would be arriving in couple of hours. On the other hand Leonidas would be coming in 10 days or so. He was working at Ilvermorny as a flying instructor and the school’s summer holidays would start a week later than Hogwarts’. Scarletr checked on the cocktail organization one more time before leaving to greet Carina at the station. She arrived earlier than the Hogwarts Express and had to wait 20 minutes. It arrived at the station loudly while Scarlett was reading a newspaper. She put the newspaper in her bag while searching the crowd to see her daughter but her height wasn’t a great help. “How is the new generation so tall!?” She thought to herself when Carina waved her hand to her face. <br/>“Hi mum!” <br/>“Oh, hi Carina! You were faster than me.”<br/>“A redhead with a pink dress wasn’t hard to find.” She chuckled. “Also i have a tall company.” Carina pointed at Severus Snape who was standing couple of steps behind her.<br/>“Severus i haven’t noticed you, sorry... Hello!” <br/>“Hi Scarlett.” He smiled and they all walked outside from the station. While they were walking Severus couldn’t help but thought how it would be if he married her and had children together. That could be his little family. Scarlett’s soft voice brought him back to reality. <br/>“Sorry, could you repeat it again...?”<br/>“Are you tired? I was asking if you wanna come to the cocktail tonight.”<br/>“I was just thinking... What cocktail?”<br/>“I am throwing one in the ministry for celebration.”<br/>“I am not a fan of parties...”<br/>“I know but i thought it would be a difference for you. But anyways, i am not forcing you.” <br/>“Professor it will be fun and from what my mum told me, you all deserve a celebration.” <br/>Both of the girls stared at him cutely while waiting for his final answer. Severus smiled so slightly, he couldn’t resist those two faces.<br/>“Okay.” <br/>Scarlett grinned before leaving with Carina. “Be there at 8! See you!”<br/>Severus smiled, he wasn’t sure what was the situation between him and Scarlett after the night they kissed but he was enjoying it. </p>
<p>     Carina and Scarlett were getting ready for the night after pampering themselves with masks and massages. It has been a while since they had a mummy-daughter selfcare day and both were needed it. <br/>“Carina can you come for a second?” Scarlett called desperately from her room.<br/>“What’s the matter?” Carina walked in while trying to put on her earrings. “I thought you were getting ready mum!”<br/>“I was but then i didn’t like how the dress looked on me so which one now? Mint green off shoulder, black strapless or blue with straps?” She sighed and looked at Carina just to see she was wearing blue. “Okay blue eliminated.”<br/>“Don’t wear black i think, green looks more summery and happy. Also it compliments your hair. And before you ask, yes i am sure mum. Just get ready in 20 minutes if you want to be there early to greet the guests.”<br/>“Yes, okay... Thanks. And you look great baby!” Scarlett blew a kiss to her daughter before getting dress.<br/>Half an hour later they were at the ministry and already greeting the guests. Scarlett was excited because this was the very first organization she did as the minister. She would give a short speech at 8:30 when almost everyone was there. She went to the backstage to get ready for her speech when Carina went to hang out with her dad, Remus and the Potters. 5 minutes later Scarlett was on the stage, smiling at the guests while trying to hide her panic.<br/>“Ladies and gentlemen, a warm welcome to all of you. I thank you all for accepting my invitation and joining me here tonight. I am very happy to see you. As you know we had a tough election and the previous events were even worse. But all of you did your parts very well and helped us out to save the ministry and the wizarding world. I thank you all!” Applauses cut her speech for a while, she waited them to end then continued her speech.<br/>“We did all we could do in this past weeks to recover from the unpleasent events before the holidays. With your helps, we did alot than i expected. I know it was a tiring week even a tiring year for all of us, so i would like you to have fun tonight and celebrate the new period of the ministry! Hope you all have a relaxing holiday! And before i end my speech i would like to propose a toast to my dear Dorian Blackwood!” She raised her champagne glass and the crowd followed her while saying “to Dorian!”  Scarlett smiled and took a sip from her drink. “Thank you again, have fun!” She left the stage with applauses. Her father Ricardus helped her with the stairs. <br/>“It was a great speech princess!”<br/>“We are so proud of you dear! I saw myself in you up there!” Her mum Aurelia hugged her. She was a former minister and she was happy to see her only child was following her steps.<br/>“Thank you! It was exciting but i loved it!” Scarlett giggled happily.<br/>“Look who came.” Ricardus walked her to their table where Severus stood smiling.<br/>“It was a nice speech Scarlett, i told you you would make a good minister. People loves you.”<br/>“Thank you Severus. I thought you changed your mind and won’t come.”<br/>“When you asked me to do something and i didn’t do?” He smiled softly. <br/>“You two talk here, we are going to see some friends.” Aurelia grinned and pulled Ric away. They knew how much Scarlett and Severus loved each other, they witnessed everything these two have gone through in the past. <br/>“I have bought you that tie.” Scarlett smiled when she run her finger on the dark red satin tie. <br/>“I was keeping it for a special day. Cheers minister, to you.” Severus clinked his glass to hers. They drank the champagne while staring into each others eyes. The eyes were telling more than the words. But their moment cut by some people who came to talk to Scarlett. Severus knew the cocktail won’t be the ideal place to spend some alone time with her but still he was happy to see her happy. After a while Scarlett found herself with Sirius, Remus and the Potters. Sirius was very excited to see her and couldn’t stop complimenting. Also he has noticed Severus and he was trying to keep Scarlett busy.<br/>“After the cocktail we are gonna go to the beach to have some more drinks, like the old days. And you are coming too Scar.”<br/>“Don’t force me Sirius, i don’t know. I am tired.”<br/>“Or do you have another plan with “someone”?” James gestured Severus. “Why is he here anyways? He doesn’t work here.”<br/>“I invited him and the rest non of your business. Excuse me, i gotta go.”<br/>“Congrats James, for real. We couldn’t even talk with her and you made her run away.” Remus complained. <br/>“She gets annoyed whatever i say, not my problem.” <br/>“Let me talk to her, i need to talk.” Sirius mumbled and followed Scarlett in the crowd before someone could stop him. Carina sighed deeply, she had a feeling that this talk won’t end good. <br/>“I will see professor Snape, he stayed alone. See you later guys.” Carina headed towards to Severus Snape with a tiny smile on her face. She could sense his boredom, he was looking at the people with an annoyed expression on his face. Almost all of the students were afraid of him when she was a student and still nothing has changed by students’ side but Carina was different, she always liked that grumpy professor. It wasn’t easy to communicate with him at the begining but when times went by he got used to her as well and actually she became the only student he truly liked. She was alot like her mother and that helped him to cope in some way. </p>
<p>     Scarlett was avoiding Sirius for 20 minutes straight until she couldn’t take it anymore. <br/>“Follow me.” She took the lift to go to her room, she didn’t want anyone to hear or see them because she knew the talk could go either way. She let him in and closed the door behind them. <br/>“I am listening.” <br/>“Okay i won’t beat around the bush. Remus told me what you did on the election day. Why didn’t you tell me first?”<br/>“What would i say? Umm i killed the girl you cheated me on with?” She shook her head when Arabelle’s face and the things she said about Sirius played in her mind all over again. “It was... i don’t know...” <br/>“You did what you had to do Scar.” He took her hand in his. “But maybe we could give her veritaserum and learn everything about the situation first then decide her fate.”<br/>Scarlett knew the truth, she has confessed it before she died. But she wasn’t sure if she should tell it to Sirius. She stayed silent for couple of minutes until she decided to talk.<br/>“She told me.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“She told me that she used her veela power on you and put couple drops of love potion into your drink that day. Amos and her have stalked me since back then...”<br/>“I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! NOW YOU KNEW I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU!” He laughed happily.<br/>“You still technically did...”<br/>“Come on Scarlett, she put a spell on me! I didn’t do it in my own will. Please baby turn back to me, we can be together again!” <br/>“I know you were under the spell but i can’t forget what i saw that day. I JUST CANNOT! The images and the voices won’t leave my mind! Sorry Sirius, i just can’t...” she walked away from him while crying.<br/>“We can obliviate you! We can find a way, don’t throw our 26 years away!”<br/>“Don’t even try that Sirius! I didn’t go through so many shits just to forget their cause! I even tried to kill myself!” Scarlett wasn’t planning to say that but it just slipped. <br/>“You did what...?” Sirius was in shock, he didn’t know that and he actually never thought she could go that far. He sat down the chair next to him. “Scarlett...”<br/>She was looking out of the window, still crying softly.<br/>“The night i came to see you when she came, something snapped in me... I didn’t feel like myself up there on the bridge... I was only one step away from jumping... then Severus saved me...”<br/>Sirius walked over to Scarlett and just hugged her tightly in silence for a while. <br/>“I killed my rose but he brought it back to life... I love you more than anything Scarlett... I love you so much that i...” He took a deep shakey breath. “It is so hard for me to say that... I want you back and i will always be waiting for you but... If he makes you happy...” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He couldn’t bring himself to say the last words, they made his heart aches in pain. Scarlett wasn’t expecting him to say such things, she was surprised. She looked up at him and wiped his tears away softly. She didn’t know what to do or who to choose. Severus and Sirius were both equally important to her and she loved them both deeply. It wasn’t a right time or place to think any of these topics.<br/>“Lets go back, people will start to worry...” <br/>Sirius nodded then took out his handkerchief. He wiped her tears and running makeup away with such care.<br/>“The minister should look happy in her celebration cocktail.” Then he opened the door for her. “Ladies first.” <br/>Scarlett looked at the man she was married for years, he was trying hard to make her happy even he cried internally. “Sirius, thank you for everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should i continue??? Neither Scarlett and i know what to do at this point...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 2 weeks since the cocktail. Carina and Scarlett decided to go to Spain for a mummy and daughter trip while waiting for Leo to come to England. They stayed in Spain for 10 days and visited Barcelona, Valencia, Seville and Madrid. The hot and sunny Spanish weather were hard to handle for two English but they survived with the help of cold ice creams and glasses of fruity sangria. The trip was needed for both of them, they let go the year’s stress and relaxed while having massages, watched sunsets by the sea, swam in the warm waters, went on sight seeing and many more. They were having so much fun even they extended the trip for 3 more days and made it 10 days long. They could stay couple of days more but Leo was coming. So they were at home at the same day Leo arrived. He came around evening hours and they greeted him with such happiness and longing. Scarlett has cooked his favourite foods by herself and he was so happy about it, he has missed his mother’s food while he was in New York. They had a small feast all together and talked about anything and everything. Scarlett was feeling blessed and happy to have her children with her but at the same time she was feeling sad because Sirius was alone at his home while she was with their children. Also she knew Carina and Leo would be happier if they had their father with them too. They were a very close family and divorce was effected all of them in some ways. It looked like the divorce has affected Scarlett and Sirius worse but the kids were not any different. They were stuck between their parents and also had to take care of them. Leo was around for couple of days until he went back to New York after the divorce but it was really hard for Carina. She had to look after her mother who was depressed and suicidal at the time. And same went for her father too, he wasn’t any different than Scarlett. At least her mother was staying with Carina and she could check on her anytime but for her father she had to visit him in her limited free times. </p>
<p>     Carina and Leo stayed with Scarlett for couple of days than they went to their father to spend some time with him too. Sirius was very excited to have them and planned many things to do together. He even threw a party with the close friends. It was all good and fun but Sirius was feeling uncomplete without Scarlett in this house. He could see her in every corner in this house, they have decorated it head to toe together and had their happiest moments here. It was full of memories which he would like to keep. After the cocktail he has thought about their chat alot and he still couldn’t believe the fact that she attempted suicide. When he thought about it he felt a strong pain in his heart. Sirius always hated Severus with passion but he was glad that he was out there that night to save Scarlett. Sirius knew very well that Scarlett was Severus’s only soft spot and he could do anything for her wellbeing, even it was letting her go. He was still remembering the day Severus visited him at the hospital 30 years ago like yesterday. Severus and Scarlett’s relationship was the worst thing ever happened to Sirius at the time and he has made anything he could do to break them up. He wasn’t proud how the things went and the pain he caused for Scarlett. But he was a stupid teen and thought he could gain his bestfriend and love of his life with those actions from the boy he hated the most. All of the things did lead him to attempt suicide and end of it he actually got what he wanted. He knew Severus felt bad after his visit and also him seeing Scarlett so sad for Sirius, he has made the decision that changed their lives. After Severus broke up with Scarlett, she was depressed and that’s the moment Sirius has entered her life again for the support. They renewed their friendship and became best friends again and with years passed by she finally fell in love with him. That was all Sirius has ever wanted. They had a happy marriage and everything was great but deep down he always knew she never forgot Severus truely. Scarlett never talked about him or saw him through the years but Sirius has seen her love towards Severus in the past and it wasn’t a weak one. Now they met again and Sirius saw it in their eyes that their love hasn’t gone. But on the other hand he could see she still has feelings for him too, if Arabelle and Amos haven’t played this cruel game on them, they would be together still. Sirius was drowned in his thought when Leo nudged him.<br/>
“Hellooo?”<br/>
“Oh, hey son. What’s up?”<br/>
“Mum sent a letter and inviting us for dinner.”<br/>
“Okay, you can go. No need to ask me.”<br/>
“Not just us, she invites YOU too.”<br/>
Sirius ripped the letter away from Leo’s hand and read it again to make sure that she really invited him too. He grinned happily after reading it two times.<br/>
“We are all going then!”</p>
<p>     Sirius and the twins stopped by a florist to buy Scarlett a bouquet of pink peonies then appareted to her house. Scarlett welcomed them with a warm smile on her face, she was very cheerful and radiating positive energy. The flowers they got for her made her even more happy. She escorted them to the table since everything was ready and warm.<br/>
“Bon appetit! Help yourself!”<br/>
“Mum everything looks so delicious! Did you make them all or house elf did?”<br/>
“Of course i did Leo! You have forgotten your mummy’s talents in the kitchen!”<br/>
Sirius scoffed at her sentence but gained a glare from Scarlett.<br/>
“I didn’t say a single word...” he raised his hands up to show his innocence.<br/>
“I dare you.” Scarlett smirked while pointing her fork at him jokingly.<br/>
“Merlin save the kitchen queen Scarlett!” Sirius shouted dramaticly and made the twins burst into laughter.<br/>
They enjoyed their foods and had a fun dinner all together. It was like the divorce has never happened. Carina and Leo could tell that their parents were trying their best for them, they were not children who wouldn’t understand that effort. But they didn’t mind since both their mother and father looked happy and relaxed together. After the dinner they were all sitting and drinking some ice teas while chatting.<br/>
“Wanna go out for a walk by the sea?” Sirius asked out of the blue.<br/>
“Good idea dad, i am in!” Carina exclaimed. “Actually Leo we can cycle huh?”<br/>
“Oh yes, i missed doing that with you! Our bicycles are still at the house right?”<br/>
“Yes, i didn’t bring anything else but my own stuff here.” Scarlett smiled while collecting the empty glasses.<br/>
“Okay, i will bring them then Carrie.” Leo apparated to get the bicycles.<br/>
“You wanna come right, mum? We kinda forced it on you i guess...”<br/>
“I want to come, don’t worry.”<br/>
5 minustes later they were out and heading to the seaside. Carina and Leo were cycling ahead while Scarlett and Sirius were following them in a slow pace. It was a chilly june night but it was beautiful, calm wind was bringing sweet flower scents while the stars and the moon were shining above them. Scarlett was enjoying the view in silence until Sirius started to mumble this muggle song they love also it was their first dance song in their wedding.<br/>
“Fly me to the moon<br/>
Let me play among the stars<br/>
Let me see what spring is like on<br/>
Jupiter and Mars<br/>
In other words, hold my hand...”<br/>
“...In other words,baby, kiss me...” Scarlett completed the lyrics and sighed deeply.<br/>
“I would do anything just to have one kiss from your sweet cherry lips...”<br/>
“Please don’t start that again Sirius... It is already hard for both of us.”<br/>
“Okay... okay however you wish... but can i ask you one question?”<br/>
Scarlett nodded for him to continue.<br/>
“I don’t know if i want to hear your answer but at the same time i want to know...” he rubbed his head in stress and asked the bothering question away. “Are you with him...?”<br/>
Scarlett sighed and shook her head. “No. I didn’t even see him after the cocktail.”<br/>
Sirius enjoyed what he heard but he was still not satisfied fully.<br/>
“I saw you two pretty close at the cocktail, i am surprised he didn’t make a move.”<br/>
Scarlett wasn’t comfortable talking about her relationship status with her ex husband at all but she has started it once and dediced to continue.<br/>
“If you are really wondering, he did make a move prior to the cocktail.”<br/>
Sirius muttered “bastard” silently.<br/>
“I heard... I am aware that you are wanting me to choose between you and him but i don’t know what am i doing. I might look happy and good to outside, which i try to be, but my mind is still not very clear especially about this topic. Like our marriage wasn’t supposed to end this way...”<br/>
“MUUUM, DAAAD YOU COMING?” Leo called out since he and Carina cycled very far away from them.<br/>
“COMING!” Sirius shouted back and turned to look at Scarlett. “I understand you very well, i still feel like everything was a nightmare which i cannot wake up from... But also i feel like everything is okay when i am with you and the kids. We will get over this together.” He gently moved some strands of hair out of her face and smiled genuinely.<br/>
“Eventually we will, just need some time.” Scarlett smiled at him and tried to cheer the moment when she started to run. “Lets see who will catch up with the kids first!”<br/>
“Ha! Even you started first, have no chance kitten!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett was home alone for a while and she was getting annoyed by it. She actually loved staying all by herself but this time she was just not feeling okay with it. Sirius and the twins were in Italy for almost a week now and also her parents were in Amalfi. Scarlett could go somewhere too since she prefered to travel alone but she didn’t want to do that now. Actually she knew what’s bothering her deep down but she wasn’t sure if she should take an action or not. After her third glass of red wine she thought ‘fuck it’ and went out to go to her target. She decided to walk there to have some fresh air and also to cool herself down. It was getting dark and she wasn’t sure if she remembers the address right. After walking around the empty neighbourhood, she knocked on the door which she believed it’s the right one. But no one answered the door, she thought she saw some light through the curtains but now it was gone and she doubted herself if she imagined things. Scarlett knocked it one more time and she was ready to leave when she heard the crack of the opening door. And there he was, standing with an annoyed expression which immediately softened when he saw her. His eyebrows raised in suprise, he wasn’t expecting to see her. <br/>“I can go if i disturbed you. I just wanted to check on you.”<br/>“No no. Come in please. Sorry, i was just surprised to see you.” He cursed himself for stood her up and made it even more awkward just looking at her without saying anything.<br/>Scarlett passed by him and entered his house. It was dark and gloomy. Severus escorted her to the small living room while turning the lights back on. He has turned them off when the door knocked on, he didn’t want to deal with any possible neighbours. <br/>“You help youself and i will bring drinks.” Severus headed to his kitchen while Scarlett was exploring the room with her eyes. The walls were covered with shelves and inside of them there were tons of books and potion bottles. Then something caught her eye on the fireplace, an old photograph. She went to take a closer look to it. Scarlett couldn’t help but smiled happily. It was a photo from their Australia trip together, Scarlett was hugging a koala and fullfilling her dream while Severus was hugging his koala; Scarlett. It was her pet name that he chose for her because she loved snuggling into him while wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Severus walked in with two glass of fresh lemonades he made in the morning.<br/>“I don’t have this photo, it is very cute.” She put it back on its place and sat down the burgundy sofa. “Thank you for the lemonade.” <br/>Severus wasn’t sure what to say to her, he was caught of guard. He was just drinking to gain some more time. But Scarlett wasn’t taking it and she went directly to the point. <br/>“Why didn’t you reach out to me after the cocktail? It has been weeks...”<br/>Severus was afraid of that question because his answer was stupid and it would probably make Scarlett angry.<br/>“I better leave, you don’t talk to me apparently. It became a hobby of me to make a fool of myself...” she scoffed and got up to leave. What she was thinking while coming here. If he wanted to do something with her, he wouldn’t wait for weeks. Scarlett was quick but Severus caught her before she could reach the door. <br/>“Stay, please... I didn’t reach you because i... I saw you leaving with Black to somewhere private...” he sighed. “Scarlett don’t look at me like that...”<br/>“30 years later and you both are still the same. Why don’t you trust me a tiny bit, WHY!? Like i didn’t cheat any of you two or do something else to loose your trust.” Scarlett was frustrated, the tears were shining corner of her eyes while she was trying not to cry.<br/>“You didn’t, i know and i trust you but not him... Scarlett i don’t know what i was thinking like i knew it was silly but...” he sighed deeply and did lean on the wall, covered his face with his hands. Severus was so angry to himself. She was ready to give him another chance but he somehow managed to refuse it because of literally nothing. “I am still that foolish boy i used to be apparently but... i love you...” Severus finally said it, he has nothing to loose. If she wanted to leave, she could but he wanted her to know that he wasn’t playing with her. Scarlett stood still and looked at him, she wasn’t expecting him to say that at all but she also realized that she has missed hearing that sentence from him so much. She walked up to him and kissed his lips so gently that it felt like a touch of a feather on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. <br/>“I wished everyday to hold you in my arms one more time. You are my home.”<br/>Scarlett was playing with his hair while he was kissing her shoulder then he moved to her delicate neck. He inhaled her scent that he missed madly. Severus kissed his way up to corner of her lips. <br/>“Stay...” <br/>“I will.” Scarlett held his hand and walked back to the living room. Severus sat down on the big sofa and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled up to him like a kitten. They stayed like that in silence for awhile. The silence wasn’t awkward tho, it was peaceful as the two lovers felt each others’ heartbeats. Scarlett was caressing his cheek while softly pecking his neck with kisses. Severus was rubbing her body in a slow pace while enjoying her kisses. <br/>“This is not a dream, right?” He muttered but seconds later he was taken back of his dream like moment. “Ow! Scar what was that!?”<br/>“You felt the pinch so that is very real.” She laughed at his expression. <br/>Severus raised an  eyebrow at her. “Oh you asked for that!” He laid her down on her back with a swift move and started to tickle her mercilessly. <br/>“Seeeev! Nooo!” She was wiggling underneath him and laughed till the tears started to run down on her cheeks. <br/>Severus finally stopped and grinned evilly while laying on top of her. “Yeah this is very real, i made sure.” <br/>Scarlett was still laughing and trying to catch her breath. “You will pay for this mister!” <br/>“I am thrilled.” He smirked then stared at the woman underneath him longingly.<br/>Scarlett cupped his face and pulled him for a kiss. She was handling him so gently like he was made from glass and she was scared to break him. It was hard for Severus to understand how she could love him let alone be so gentle with him. People never touched him like she did, the only touch he got from others was a slap, a punch or a kick... It has been 30 years since someone touched him like that. He was hungry for affection, hungry for her. Severus was trying to control himself, he didn’t want to take it so fast and make her think he just wants her body. <br/>“What are you thinking?” Scarlett has wrapped her arms around him and was holding him tightly when he cuddled up to her unconsciously. <br/>“You.” He kissed her chest while listening her heartbeat. “I am crushing you, am i not?” He moved himself on top of her in worry. <br/>“You weren’t Sev. You are not that skinny boy anymore but i was fine.” She sat back up to stare at Severus who was standing in front of her. <br/>“Did you just call me fat?” He frowned jokingly.<br/>“No dear. I like it better that way, there is more to hold onto now.” She winked. <br/>“Good to hear that.” He held her hand to stand her up. “Lets cook dinner so you can join me too.” <br/>“Ah i worked hard to keep my body this way, we are not ruining it. Buuut i won’t say no to a dinner made by you.” She chuckled and followed him to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you like me to continue? Let me know in the comments please. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina and Leo were back from their Italy holiday with their father. They were staying with Scarlett again. The twins have booked a safari trip 10 months ago and before they went to Africa, they wanted to spend some more time with their mother. Scarlett wanted to tell them about Severus but she couldn’t know how to dive into the topic. She started couple of times but then changed her mind but tonight she decided to tell them no matter what because it was bothering her. They have had their dinner and now they were chilling in the garden while eating some fresh berries. <br/>“You know i always tell you that you can tell me anything.”<br/>“Sorry mum i broke the tea cup... but i will buy you a new one!” Leo explained shyly.<br/>Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Which one did you break?”<br/>“Shit... I just betrayed myself, didn’t i?” <br/>“Leo, which tea cup?”<br/>“The vintage one with yellow roses on it...”<br/>Scarlett tried to stay calm but she hated when someone touch her stuff without her knowledge let alone use them. <br/>“I’ll buy you a better one, promise. Sorry again...” Leo walked up to her and put a kiss on her cheek cutely. <br/>“Kiss the other cheek too then i will forgive you but don’t touch my special cups ever again.”<br/>Leo grinned and showered her with kisses. <br/>“Groveleeer!”<br/>“Shut up Carrie, you are just jealous!”<br/>Carina sticked her tongue at him then they started to mock each other until Scarlett stepped in.<br/>“Do i have 5 years olds or 22?<br/>“Leo might be a 5 years old since he acts like one right now.”<br/>“I remind you that we are twins so if i am 5, you are too!”<br/>“Merlin’s beard! Kids can you stop!? I was going to tell you something before i changed my mind but now i am not sure.”<br/>“Sorry mum. What’s up?” The twins looked at her curiously and waited her to say something. <br/>Scarlett take a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “I don’t want to keep this as a secret from you two but i don’t know how to tell...” she started to scratch her hands unwittingly like she always did when she was in stress. The kids noticed it and got even more worried. <br/>“Umm... I and... professor Snape... started something.” She quaked afraid of the kids’ reaction.<br/>Carina and Leo looked at each other in shock for a second even they kind of knew this could have happened eventually since they found the photo album.<br/>“Something like dating?” Leo asked.<br/>“I guess so.” Scarlett looked at them in worry. <br/>Carina was grinning. “I knew it! The moment you first met, i felt something between you two!”<br/>Scarlett was surprised, she wasn’t expecting that at all. She was ready to face the worst.<br/>“Sooo you are okay with it?” She looked at them both. <br/>“Yes like if you are happy with him, we are happy too. Right Leo?”<br/>“Yes, right. You deserve to be happy mum.”<br/>Scarlett teared up after her kids’ reaction. Leo hugged her tightly and Carina came up to join them. <br/>“What did i do to deserve you...? My precious babies.” She cuddled up to them with pure happiness.  <br/>“Don’t say such things mum. You are the best, end of the conversation.” Leo kissed her hair. <br/>“Soooo when are we gonna meet him?” Carina asked excitedly. “Like of course we know him but as your boyfriend?” <br/>“I thought inviting him over for dinner but i should talk to him first. Maybe i see him tomorrow.” Scarlett stayed silent for a second and continued. “Don’t tell that to your dad, okay? I tell him sometime...”<br/>“Okay, that would be better anyways.”<br/>“Thank you for your understanding dears. Everything is good, right?”<br/>“Sure mum, don’t worry. We might act like little kids time to time but we are actually mature.” <br/>They all chuckled at Leo’s statement and cuddled for some more time in the garden before going to sleep. </p>
<p>     The next day Scarlett went to Severus’s house after the breakfast, it was quite early but she was excited and didn’t care at all since Severus was an early bird. He opened the door wondering who would it be. <br/>“Did you see me in your dream dearest?”<br/>“No, i wanted to shine your day with my pretty face.” Scarlett joked and walked in while kissing his cheek. <br/>“Did you have breakfast?” <br/>“Yep, i woke up early today.” She moved closer to him while looking at him cutely. <br/>“I know this face... Tell me what’s in your mind?” <br/>“I am inviting you to dinner tonight.” <br/>He looked at her questioningly, he knew that wasn’t it by her puppy eyes. “And?”<br/>“With Leo and Carina.” Scarlett sighed at his expression and long silence, she understood that he didn’t enjoy what he just heard. “Anyways i am not surprised, i knew you wouldn’t accept. I will go then.” She stood up to leave but something made her stop in her tracks.<br/>“I will come.”<br/>“Wha-“<br/>“I will come, you heard it right.” Severus reached for her hand and pulled her to himself gently, made her to sit on his lap. “They are your children and i understand that you want us to get to know each others better.” <br/>Scarett wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thank you Sev. That means alot to me.” <br/>Severus smiled softly and caressed her cheek. “I will do anything for you.” Then he kissed her slowly but with passion. <br/>Scarlett smiled into the kiss but pulled away unwillingly. “Tonight you must behave.” Then she poked his nose.<br/>“ ‘behave’ that word brought so many flashbacks, thanks to Ric.” Severus grimaced his face while remembering the moments Ric warned them like that when he would be alone with Scarlett. They haven’t obliged him tho.<br/>Scarlett laughed remembering the memories as well. “We should visit them sometime!”<br/>He nodded while hugging her. “What time i should come tonight?”<br/>“Around 7:30 - 8:00 would be fine. Is there any special thing you wanna eat?”<br/>Severus smirked at her before answering. “You.” <br/>“You are such a naughty man! What i just said BEHAVE!” Scarlett giggled and cupped his face. “I really gotta go, i will have an important guest tonight.” She kissed him deeply before removing herself from his embrace. <br/>Severus sulked but said goodbye to her. He has accepted her invitation but he must admit to himself, he was lowkey scared. Carina and Leo were his students, even Carina was his assistant now but that situation was different. He would be more okay with if it was just Carina since he knew her better and also she was good with him. But Leo was another story. He wasn’t a bad boy as he remembered, he was bad at his class tho. Severus was quite distant to him from the very start just because he looked so much like his father. Severus hoped he took his personality from his mother and everything would be alright tonight.</p>
<p>     Scarlett has cooked the food with her house elf’s help and the kids have set the table with summery colours. They were having so much fun when Scarlett acted in panic like a teenage girl. She was checking the table for the last time when they heard the knock on the door. <br/>“Be nice, okay?” She warned the twins before answering the door. <br/>“Welcome!” Scarlett smiled excitedly and let him in. <br/>“Hello.” Severus handed her a bouquet of orange roses. “That’s for you and this is for you Carina.” He gave her a bouquet of colourful dahlias, shyly. <br/>“Thank you so much professor! Dahlias are my favourite!” <br/>“I know, you have mentioned it couple of times while we were studying flowers and plants.”<br/>Carina smiled happily and took both of the bouquets to put them in water while the others headed to the table and Carina joined them soon. <br/>“Bon appetit!” Scarlett smiled at them all and they started to eat while having small chats.<br/>“How are you professor? I haven’t seen you for a long time.” Leo asked kindly.<br/>“I am good, thank you. Nothing changed, still teaching at Hogwarts. How about you?”<br/>“I am working at Ilvermorny as flying instructor and doing music with my band in my free times.”<br/>“Very nice. Are you planing to stay in America?”<br/>Leo shrugged. “Not sure about the future but for now yes.” <br/>They enjoyed their food while talking about this and that. Severus and the twins were calmer now and actually having a good time. After the dinner they moved to the living room to have some ice cream. They kept talking here too until Carina brought up the question.<br/>“Did you really just friends at Hogwarts or...?” She knew the answer but she wanted them to tell. <br/>Severus looked at Scarlett with terrified eyes, she could tell he is not gonna answer so she took the job.<br/>“Well... We started off as friends, close friends. Then we started to date in our last year. We dated for 4 years...”<br/>“Wow that’s such a long time! You hid it well tho.”<br/>Scarlett smiled awkwardly while Severus was examining the carpet’s design, trying to avoid any eye contact.<br/>“Okay okay i am gonna stop asking questions.” She chuckled while finishing her ice cream. <br/>They talked little bit more then Leo played some songs for them with his guitar and sang with Carina. Severus felt really good but at the same time he wished he could have a family like that with Scarlett. Carina and Leo were very nice and kind to him, they acted very friendly. And he tried his best to show some friendliness too. <br/>“It is quite late, i better leave.” Severus smiled while standing up. “Next time i would like to host you in my house. Thanks for everything.” <br/>“You are welcome, we would like to come.” Scarlett smiled while the twins were nodding at him. <br/>“Good night.”<br/>“Good night professor!”<br/>He stood at the door way before heading out. “You two can call me Severus, out of the school.” <br/>Carina and Leo looked at each other in surprise. “Okay then!”<br/>“I’ll escort you out.” Scarlett walked out with him and closed the door behind her.<br/>Severus exhaled a deep breath. Scarlett chuckled and hugged him. “You did very well honey.”<br/>“It was good right?” He asked anxiously.<br/>“Very good. I am pretty sure the kids enjoyed the night too.” <br/>“They were very nice to me. They took it from you apparently.”<br/>She rubbed his cheek. “Carina loves you and i think Leo liked you too.” <br/>He leant into her palm. “I hope so...” <br/>Scarlett put a quick kiss on his lips. “Have a good night Sev, love you.” <br/>“Love you more. Good bye.” Then he apparated into the darkness, left Scarlett behind smiling. When she walked back in, she found Leo and Carina grinning at her. <br/>“What..?”<br/>“You two are cute!”<br/>“Were you spying on us!?” She frowned at them.<br/>“Absolutely nooot.” They laughed and headed to the living room while singing “Love is in the Air.” by Tom Jones.<br/>She followed them and sat on the edge of the sofa. “So what do you think...?”<br/>“I must say he wasn’t that scary like he was at the school and actually he was kinda good.”<br/>“I still like him, nothing changed.”<br/>Scarlett relieved after hearing those sentences from her children. “He has really liked you two as well.”<br/>“Of course he liked us, we are the best.” Leo flipped his hair and let out a laugh.<br/>Scarlett and Carina joined him too. “You had a point my dear son. Anyways i thank you two for being really kind towards him.”<br/>“No problem mum, we wouldn’t do anything to make you sad.” <br/>“I know.” She blew kisses to them. “Mummy is old and tired so i am going to sleep.”<br/>“Sweet dreams ma queen!”<br/>“Good night mummy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina and Leo were getting ready to go out with some friends, they would go to a concert then a club later on to have some more fun. Scarlett was reading a book in the living room when the door knocked. House elf answered it and let the person in. Allowin, Carina’s boyfriend, showed up at the living room’s door shyly.<br/>
“Hello Miss Rose.”<br/>
“Oh hi Allowin. Come, sit with me. They are still getting ready.”<br/>
“Sorry, i interrupted your reading...”<br/>
“It is totally fine. How are you? I haven’t seen you for a long time.”<br/>
“I am good, thank you. I hope you are doing good too.”<br/>
“Yes, i feel really good lately.”<br/>
“And congratulations! I wish you a very successful presidency.”<br/>
“Thank you Allowin, you are so kind.” She smiled at him softly. At the time the twins showed up at the doorway.<br/>
“Hi Al honey! Did we keep you waiting for a long time?” Carina motioned him to come to her.<br/>
“Nope, i just came. Ready?”<br/>
“Yes, let’s go love birds!”<br/>
“Have fun dears!” Scarlett waved and blew kisses at them.<br/>
“Bye bye!” They all shouted before apparating.<br/>
Scarlett smiled at their excitement, she was like them too when she was younger. She remembered muggle concerts she has been with friends, it was such fun times. After thinking about the memories, she decided to visit Remus. She haven’t seen him for a while and it would be nice to have a chat with him. Scarlett put the book down on the coffee table, fixed herself little bit and apparated to his house. She wasn’t sure if he was at home before coming here but when she saw the lights, it relieved her. Scarlett knocked on the door with a smile on her face, seconds later Remus opened the door. His unexpected guest brought a smile upto his face too.<br/>
“Minister! Come in!”<br/>
“Hello moony!” She kissed his cheek and walked into his living room. “I came without asking but did you have any plans?”<br/>
“Me and my loneliness would hangout.” Remus chuckled. “Sit down please.”<br/>
“What a coincidence! I had the same plan but cancelled it.” Scarlett laughed and sat down the mustard colour armchair while Remus sat the sofa right next to it.<br/>
“Are the kids with Sirius?”<br/>
“No but they went out with some friends. So i got jealous and wanted to see my friend too!” She joked and patted his hand.<br/>
“I am glad you came, i haven’t talked you even in the cocktail.”<br/>
“Thanks to your buddies...”<br/>
“I will bring drinks then tell me how is everything going. Beer or wine?” Remus stood up to go to the kitchen.<br/>
“You know my answer Rem.”<br/>
“Red wine it is! Coming back in a minute!” His voice echoed from the kitchen.<br/>
Scarlett took a look at the Daily Mail which was on the coffee table. There was nothing interesting but fabricated news. She put it back when Remus came back with a glass of red wine for her and a can of beer for himself. They talked about this and that, shared laughters and played chess. They enjoyed playing chess together since their Hogwarts years. Both were good at it but tonight Remus was the lucky one and he won. Remus smirked while enjoying his win. He knew Scarlett gets salty after she loses a game so he decided to have fun with her.<br/>
“The loser renews the drinks! Here you go!” He handed her the empty beer can and her glass.<br/>
“I will do but if you call me loser one more time, your shirt will drink the beer not you.” She headed to the kitchen while Remus was laughing at her.<br/>
“Ah a threat! I am so scared! Someone help me!”<br/>
Scarlett came back with their 4th drinks and slumped herself down next to him on the sofa.<br/>
“Thank you los-“ Remus reached for the beer but Scarlett held it away from him when he was about to call her loser again.<br/>
“Remember what i just said Remmy. Be a good boy because i don’t want to ruin your shirt, it is pretty.”<br/>
“Sorry your majesty! Could you please give me my beer.”<br/>
“That’s more like it. Here is your drink, peasant.” She laughed evilly when Remus sulked after she called him peasant. The alcohol in their blood was showing its effects on them since they started to act silly. When time passed by and 2 more drinks later they put a disco music vinyl and had a dance party until fell on the sofa tiredly. Scarlett was still laughing hysterically at Remus’s funny dance moves.<br/>
“I wish you were with me everyday...” Remus mumbled while looking at the over-happy woman next to him. His mood has changed from happy to somewhat melancholic.<br/>
“What?” Scarlett asked while trying to stop her laugh.<br/>
“I said i wish you were with me everyday. I love spending time with you, always did.”<br/>
“Ah you wouldn’t want me everyday.” Scarlett chuckled but Remus shook his head in disagreement.<br/>
“I want to tell you something...” Remus took a deep breath, normally he would never tell Scarlett what he was going to now and he was good at keeping it a secret for many years but the drunk Remus was not like himself at all and he wasn’t thinking clearly. “I have a crush on you since the 5th year...”<br/>
Scarlett’s eyes widened with shock. She didn’t know how to react at this, she wasn’t even sure if he was joking or not. They were really close friends for years and she has never felt something like that from him in any way.<br/>
“Tell something Scar...”<br/>
“I... i don’t understand Remus. Are you joking?”<br/>
Remus sighed deeply, he knew very well Scarlett never had any romantic feelings towards him but he couldn’t hold this in him anymore. But after her reaction he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.<br/>
“Haha yeah, i got you right!?” He joked not very convicingly but she was drunk enough not to notice how fake he was acting.<br/>
“I was scared for a moment!” Scarlett chuckled softly. “Don’t tell such things, i have a boyfriend.”<br/>
“What...? Who?” Now it was Remus’s turn to be shocked. She haven’t told anything about it while they were talking earlier and when weren’t very drunk. Maybe she wasn’t planning to tell this at all.<br/>
“Severus.” She smiled happily when she said his name in a soft tone.<br/>
Remus couldn’t help but felt sad. Just like Sirius, he never understood why she was so found of Snivellus. Maybe that was the true love, didn’t need any meaningful reason.<br/>
“Hope he makes you happy...”<br/>
“Thanks Rem.” Scarlett patted his cheek then stretched her body. Her eyes were closing because of tiredness. “I will go...” she tried to stand up but her dizzy head stopped her and fell back to the sofa.<br/>
“Apparently you are staying here tonight.” Remus chuckled and pulled her legs up to the sofa which led up Scarlett to curl up.<br/>
“I guess so...” she muttered before falling asleep immediately.<br/>
“Good night sleepy head.” Remus wasn’t any different and he laid down the other side of the sofa and his eyes closed when he put his head on the pillow.<br/>
The morning sun shined through the crack of the curtains directly to Scarlett’s face. She tried to cover it with her hand but it didn’t help at all. She was trying to wake herself up and stretched her aching limbs which ended up kicking Remus on his back. It made him wake up scared.<br/>
“Oww!”<br/>
“Rem..? Sorry, i didn’t know you were there...” Scarlett mumbled sleepy while trying to sat up.<br/>
Remus laid down for a while until Scarlett nudged his leg.<br/>
“Wha...?” Remus muttered and curled up even more.<br/>
“I will go home. Probably the kids wondered me...”<br/>
“Stay for breakfast.”<br/>
“Nah, i don’t feel like eating... See you, thanks for the night.” She petted his hair before apparating.<br/>
When she apparated in her living room Carina and Leo were eating their bowls of cereals there.<br/>
“Mum!? Weren’t you at home?” Carina almost choked on her food in surprise.<br/>
“No, i went out after you. I was planning to turn back but...yeah.” She sat beside her still sleepyly.<br/>
“Were you with professor Snape...?” Leo asked curiosly because she was looking wasted.<br/>
Scarlett shook her head. “I went to Remus. Apparently we drank too much and i fell asleep there.”<br/>
“Dad would be jealous that he missed the fun.”<br/>
“He is jealous of everything...” Scarlett rolled her eyes and stood up to go to bathroom. “I need a long bath. Don’t worry if i don’t come out for a while.”<br/>
“Okay but still make noises time to time.”<br/>
“Okay mummy.” Scarlett mocked Carina while pinching her cheek and went upstairs to give herself a relaxing bath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett and the twins were on their way to the airport at 4 in the morning. All of them were so sleepy but since they wouldn’t be able to apparate to all the way down to Africa, they had to take a flight there. Sirius met them at the airport and spent some time together until the boarding announce of the flight. <br/>“Guess we gotta go, we will send a letter when we arrived.” Leo stood up, followed by Carina.<br/>“Have fun, take many photos and be careful. I want my babies back one piece!” Scarlett chuckled and hugged them both. <br/>“We will mum, hopefully.” Leo laughed but gained a soft slap on his arm from his mother. <br/>“If you get a picture with a lion, it will be hard to understand which one is you.” Sirius winked. “Lion and Leo, got it.” He laughed at his own joke and gained eye rolls from all three of them.<br/>“Daddy... that was bad...” Carina hugged him. “Bye and take care, love you two!”<br/>“Love you too.” Sirius and Scarlett both said it at the same time. They waited until Leo and Carina were out of sight. <br/>“Umm do you have any plans Scar?”<br/>“It is 5 in the morning Sirius, what kind of plans i could possibly have...?” <br/>“Wanna have breakfast? You look awake enough.”<br/>Scarlett thought for couple of seconds. Normally she was planning to go back home and sleep but now she wasn’t feeling that sleepy at all after sitting here for an hour. “Okay, we can do that.” <br/>That brought a big smile into Sirius’s face. “Alright! I will make you waffle with nutella and bananas, your favourite!” <br/>“Sounds good.” Scarlett smiled then they found a isolated place to apparate. It has been quite a while since Scarlett has been in their house and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. It was looking the same except the messiness. While she was looking around two excited dogs run towards her, they were wiggling their tails excitedly. They were Leo and Carina’s black and lemon dalmations named Pepper and Ginger, the dogs were their 10th birthday gifts. Scarlett hasn’t seen them after the divorce and she has missed them dearly.<br/>“Oh hello babies! How you doin?” She knelt down to pet the dalmations happily. Pepper was rolling on his back for belly rubs while Ginger rested her head on Scarlett thigh.<br/>“They missed their mummy, you should come here more often.” <br/>“I missed them too! I am glad they haven’t forgotten me...”<br/>“You know dogs have a good memory and they always remember their loved ones, time doesn’t matter...” Sirius headed to kitchen to prepare some waffles. <br/>Scarlett played with the dogs little bit more then went in to help Sirius. It has started to smell good in the kitchen. She grabbed the bananas he put in the counter and started to slice them. They were working in silence until Sirius broke it off. <br/>“The ministry will open in 13 days, are you ready for your duty... minister?” He grinned at her in his last word.<br/>“I... I don’t know actually.” She handed him the bananas she sliced then sat down while Sirius putting them on waffles.<br/>“What’s wrong? You always wanted to be the minister since you were a child.” Sirius came to the table with the plates and sat.<br/>“Thank you.” She took the plate and took a sip from her water. “Yes i did but maybe this timing wasn’t right? And did i really deserve it? I became the minister because the other candidate is in Azkaban now...”<br/>“Okay maybe the timing wasn’t the greatest but you totally deserve it Scar. You always worked so hard and the things you did for the ministry in the past few months were not easy at all, not everyone could do that! You literally put your own life in danger! Don’t even doubt yourself again. I know what you are capable of and you will do great as the minister.” Sirius patted on her hand that was on the table.<br/>His words made Scarlett really emotional and she smiled at him with watery eyes. “Thank you so much Sirius. I needed that pep talk.” She chuckled. <br/>“Whenever you want a pep talk, i am here. Now eat your waffle before it gets cold.” <br/>They ate their waffles mostly in silence but the silence wasn’t disturbing, it was rather calming. While they were drinking their second cup of teas, the dogs came in with their collars in their mouths and started to stare at Scarlett with puppy eyes. <br/>“Ah can’t resist these faces! Yes we can go for a walk dearies!” Scarlett petted their heads and started to put their collars on.<br/>“Lets go then! Everyone wants to spend some time with mummy...”<br/>Scarlett was walking out with Ginger and Pepper when Sirius handed her his jean jacket.<br/>“Take this, the mornings are chilly that early.” <br/>“Thanks.” She smiled and put it on. Immediately his sandal wood perfume and light cigarette scent filled the air around her. If she had to describe him with a scent, these two would be it and maybe mint. He would always take some mints after he smoked because Scarlett hated the smell.<br/>Leo and Carina have started Hogwarts after a year they got the dogs and since then Sirius and Scarlett had to take care of them. Ginger and Pepper have became their second set of twins, for years they woke up 2 hours earlier than the actual hour for their job just to take the dogs out for their morning walk. At first it was tiring for both of them but after they got used to it, it has became their favourite time of their days.<br/>“Would you like to stay for dinner today?”<br/>“I would like to but i should get ready for tomorrow.”<br/>“For what?”<br/>“One last holiday before i dive into the work.”<br/>“Ah good idea! To where?”<br/>“Paros.”<br/>“Greece, your happy place.” Sirius smiled. “How long will you stay?”<br/>“We’ll stay 5 days i guess, might extend it.” She shrugged.<br/>Sirius looked at her questioningly. “We...?”<br/>“I didn’t say we...”<br/>“I heard it very well Scar. Are you going there with him?”<br/>Scarlett sighed, she wasn’t aware that she said we and now she had to have this conversation with Sirius. “Yes, i am going with Severus.” <br/>“So you are already dating with him...”<br/>“What do you mean with ‘already’?”<br/>“The moment you became single, you run back to him. I wonder have you ever forgotten him!?” He stopped and looked at her. His grey eyes were burning with jealousy. <br/>Scarlett couldn’t believe what he just said to her. She grabbed the collar of his jacket. “Don’t talk like i am the one who cheated! I was loyal to you all these years and dammit i loved you! How could you say such things right now!? What did i ever do to you to make you think like that!?” She was crying and screaming at him at this point. “Do you have to ruin everything...?” She let go his collar and handed Ginger to him before apparating, she didn’t want to listen his pleas.<br/>“Fuck me...” Sirius cursed and sat down the closest bench in the wooded park. She was right, somehow he always manages to ruin everything...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlett was having chest pains after the argument she had with Sirius yesterday but she didn’t mind them at all because she was a stressed person overall and it always had affects on her. Also she would meet with Severus in half an hour in the airport so she didn’t want to stressed him out about her problems which he had enough of, she thought. Scarlett wore a comfy floral dress for the journey, took her small wheeled luggage and apparated to the airport. She looked at the crowd to see Severus, with his usual colour choice it wouldn’t be hard to find him in the crowd but for some reason she couldn’t see him.<br/>
“Are you looking for someone, beautiful lady?” Scarlett turned around to see the owner of this husky voice she adored. “Oh wow you wore white!?”<br/>
“I thought white will be less eye catching in the island...”<br/>
“You have a point.” She kissed his cheek. “I like that white shirt and linen trousers style on you.”<br/>
“That’s the only comment that matters to me.” He grinned and they went to do their check-ins. </p>
<p>     The flight took 16 hours and 2 stops, it was tiring for both and Scarlett’s chest pains continued to bother her. But she was happy to be here in Greece, she knew this holiday would be good for her. They arrived the house she rented, it was a small summer cottage by the sea and far from the crowd. They settled down then took showers to ease their tiredness. Severus was watching the sea view from the bedroom window when Scarlett rushed in the room from bathroom out of breath. She threw herself on the bed while covering her face.<br/>
“Scar...?” He run to her and sat down on the bed. He moved her hands out of her face. “You look so pale, are you alright?”<br/>
“I feel like... i am gonna faint...” she breathed out.<br/>
“You didn’t eat much, probably your blood sugar is low... I will go and buy you something to eat.” He was about to stand up but she held his hand.<br/>
“Stay. I’ll be fine in couple of minutes...” She was taking and exhaling deep breaths to calm herself down. She could feel her heart rate was also fast and it was kind of burning her chest.<br/>
Severus sat back down and put a soft kiss on her head. She wasn’t looking very well even before they took the flight but Severus didn’t want to say anything to get her down. Scarlett’s heart rate was getting back to normal when some time passed by and she was feeling better now. She forced herself to sit up.<br/>
“I’ll get dressed then we can go out to eat before it gets too late.”<br/>
“Are you sure that you are good?”<br/>
“Yes darling, no need to worry about me.” She rubbed his soft cheek.<br/>
“If you say so... I will be in the garden.”<br/>
They have arrived Paros at 9 pm so this day was kind of spent without doing anything at all. They found a small restaurant by the sea, ate some traditional Greek foods accompanied by Greek music. Then they got ice creams and walked by the sea hand in hand. It was good to be far away from home and just live the moment without thinking anything.<br/>
“I wanna move to a small Greek island after i retire.”<br/>
“We can get a small house and maybe a boat too?” Severus added smiling.<br/>
Scarlett looked at him with a big smile on her face and asked excitedly. “You really want that?”<br/>
“Yeah why not, it sounds good to me.”<br/>
His words made Scarlett really happy. Because whenever she brought that retirement dream to Sirius, he didn’t accept and found it boring. Accordingly Sirius there wouldn’t be anything fun to do in a small island and they would get old faster because of that.<br/>
“Can i buy ducklings too?”<br/>
Severus chuckled at her excitement. “Of course but i want to name at least one of them.”<br/>
“Deal!” Scarlett grinned cheekily, that future dream has made her happy.</p>
<p>        Their days in Paros were so relaxing and fun. They realised that they needed a holiday like that to get to know better “new” Scarlett and Severus. In the past they knew each other very well but they have lost 30 years at some point and time changes people. But Severus was sure about his decision, he wanted to be with her and nothing else.<br/>
For their last night in Paros, Severus had a plan. While Scarlett was in a pottery class after lunch, he had done some arrangements for the night. Severus was back at home earlier than Scarlett, he took a shower and dressed up while waiting her. Almost an hour later Scarlett came home.<br/>
“Sev, are you at home?” She called out.<br/>
“In the bedroom.”<br/>
Scarlett headed there while holding a shiny box in her hand. “I did something for you!” She handed the box to him.<br/>
“Oh lets see what you’ve done.” He smiled happily and unboxed the gift. He took out the handmade ceramic mug that looks like a potion jar. “I love it Scar, thank you so much!” Severus did lean in to kiss her.<br/>
“I went with the purple and pinkish tones to give it a love potion vibe.” She winked at him.<br/>
“You don’t need to use love potion on me darling, i am already drunk on your love.” Severus smirked when he noticed her cheeks were blushing. “Get ready, i made a reservation for the dinner.”<br/>
“Oh where?”<br/>
“We didn’t see it, i found it today while walking around.”<br/>
“Okay then i’ll take a quick shower and get ready.”<br/>
One hour later Scarlett walked in the livingroom where Severus was reading a book. She was wearing a strappy navy blue dress with white dots, the dress was showing her curves very well and she was feeling beautiful in it.<br/>
“I am ready.”<br/>
Severus put down the book and turned to see her. His eyes widened at the view, he thought he is such a lucky man to have a woman like her. “You look breath taking love.” He kissed her hand gently.<br/>
“Thank you my good sir, i wanted to match with you.”<br/>
“Don’t tell lies now.”<br/>
“I am not Sev, you just don’t see what i see when i look at you.” She kissed his lips. “You are perfect.”<br/>
Now it was Severus’s turn to blush, he couldn’t say anything just walked out with her. They walked past the main area where the restaurants were and kept walking to the direction of the marina.<br/>
“Where are we going Sev?”<br/>
“You will see, we are close.” He walked her to a  small yacht where the captain of it was waiting for them.<br/>
“Welcome. Everything is ready and waiting for you.”<br/>
Scarlett looked at Severus questioningly. He grinned at her. “Surprise darling.”<br/>
The captain helped Scarlett to get on the yacht and Severus followed them. There was a candle lit table middle of the yacht for them.<br/>
“You can help yourself here, if you need anything call me.” The captain headed to his room to sail the yacht away.<br/>
Severus sat Scarlett down and he sat the other side of the table.<br/>
“I wasn’t expecting that at all... Thank you.”<br/>
“I wanted our last day to be extra special.” At the time the captain turn on the music to make the ambience even more romantic. They had their dinner while chatting about this and that. Later the captain cleaned the table and brought some fresh fruits to eat with the wine. 
     They have casted anchor middle of the sea and enjoying the moonlight that shines on the dark sea and it was creating such a magical scene. Scarlett has moved next to Severus and leant against him while he was hugging her from behind. They stayed like this until Severus broke the silence.<br/>
“I have something that belongs to you and i want to give it back if you accept it...”<br/>
Scarlett raised her eyebrow and turned to look at him. “What is it?”<br/>
He reached to pocket of his trousers and pulled a silver promise ring that has an emerald heart on top. Scarlett knew that ring very well. Severus has given it to her at the graduation ball night even tho Scarlett has ruined his plan a bit because of her jealousy. He has wanted some help from Lily and it took them a little bit longer to finalize the plan and that caused Scarlett to get jealous and left the ball because she was left alone. Later he came into her room secretly to give the ring and explain himself. Since that night she never took of the ring until the day Severus broke up with her. She has thrown it to him with anger, she didn’t know he kept it for years.<br/>
“This time i promise, i won’t make you to take it off of your finger. Will you accept it...?” He asked shyly. He wasn’t sure if he was taking things fast for her. While he was thinking these things her soft voice cut down his thoughts.<br/>
“Yes Severus, i do accept it.” She held her hand out for him. He didn’t waste any time and put the ring on excitedly then put a kiss on her hand.<br/>
“You made me so happy darling.” Severus pulled her into a heated kiss, it was like he was pouring all of his love to her. Scarlett cupped his face softly and deepened the kiss until they were both out of breath.<br/>
“If i could stay in that moment forever, i could.”<br/>
“Enjoy the moment while you can hun.” Scarlett cuddled into him again and wrapped his arms around herself. Severus rested his head on top of hers and they enjoyed the view in each other’s embrace. Love was in the air, noone could deny it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~6 months later~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was November 3rd again, it was Sirius’s birthday and the day the cheating incident happened... it has been a year, so many things have changed since then but this day caused a permanent damage in Scarlett’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The weather was very gloomy and rainy today, just like how Scarlett was feeling. She forced herself to get out of the bed to go to work. But the moment she stood up she felt really dizzy, even had to hold onto the bedhead to protect herself from falling. Scarlett sighed at her condition, it was getting worse lately even she took her medicines daily. She tried to choose a dress that fits her well enough, she has lost some weight and her clothes have started to fit quite loose on her. Before she left the bedroom, she kissed Athena who was still fast asleep on her bed. She has adopted this calico kitten 2 months ago to have herself a company and she really missed having a cat after her late cats Pearl and Paul’s death. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett arrived at the ministry quite early just to get ready for the meeting. She would have a big and important meeting with heads of all of the departments. She brew herself a cup of tea then started to read some files. 40 minutes later her deputy minister came and informed her that everyone was in the meeting room and waiting for her. She thanked him and followed him to the meeting room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good morning ladies and gentlemen.” Scarlett walked in the room with a smile on her face. “Sorry i gathered you up here early but i want to finish this off as quickly as possible.” Then she sat down the head of the table. “I want to hear achievements your deparments got and the problems you are or were going through during that 6 months period. Let’s start from my right side and continue in order, Mr. Fenwick you may start.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett was taking notes and they were all discussing about the problems and how they can fix them. It was Magical Education Department’s head Mrs. Haartman’s turn when Scarlett felt a sudden chest pain which caused her to drop the quill that she was writing with. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you fetch me some water Corentin?” She whispered at her deputy minister who was sitting right next to her. He immediately stood up to get her some water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We can have a break Minister, you look unwell.” Mrs. Haartman offered kindly. Scarlett’s shaky hands and pale face were noticeable and worrying to others. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, please continue.” Scarlett forced a smile at Mrs. Haartman and drank the water Corentin just brought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The heads were not convinced about her well-being but they obliged her request. Mrs. Haartman was talking about Hogwarts’ success against the other wizarding schools but Scarlett lost her attention when her sight started to get blurry and the voices started to echo at the same time. Before she could say anything her eyes rolled back and her head hit the table with a thud. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“SCARLETT!” Sirius jumped up from his chair and run to her as fast as he could while the other heads were panicing in shock. Corentin did lift her head of the table and he was patting her cheeks but she was unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I will take her to St. Mungos, don’t tell anyone anything.” Sirius picked her up carefully and immediately apparated to the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Somebody help!” Sirius shouted helplessly and 2 nurses run towards him with a gurney to lay the patient down . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She fainted so suddenly, i don’t know what happened...” He breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay sir stay calm, we will take care of her from now on. You can sit here.” They settled her on the gurney and started to push it to a room. “Call her healer immediately.” The other nurse ordered the younger one. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sirius didn’t understand what they meant. Why would Scarlett have a healer, she hates hospitals so she doesn’t visit them unless she has some serious problems, Sirius thought to himself. He has noticed that she has lost weight and she was having dizziness quite often lately but he has ascribed it to the stress of the work. Maybe it was still that but the nurse’s words made him doubt about it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sirius wasn’t sure how long he has been waiting until a healer came to inform him about Scarlett.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are with the minister, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes i am. How is she?” He asked in worry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She had a grand mal seizure. We stabilized her heart rate but i want to keep her here today.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll stay with her. Can i see her now...?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You can but she is sleeping, still under the effect of the medicines. I will come to check time to time. Have a good day sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you...” Sirius exhaled a deep breath and went to the room where Scarlett was in. Her fiery locks were framing her pale and gaunt face while she was sleeping in the white hospital bed. Her appearance made Sirius sad, these all have started after the cheating and even one year later she wasn’t totally fine. He pulled the metal chair right next to her bed and sat down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am sorry baby... I didn’t want any of these to happen...” He mumbled and kissed her hand deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Couple of hours have passed since they came to St. Mungos. Corentin has came to see what’s going on since Sirius didn’t let anyone know about the situation. After Corentin, couple of heads also came to visit and see the minister’s condition. It was almost 2 pm when Scarlett started to wake up. Her sight was quite blurry at first and she couldn’t understand where she was then she noticed Sirius who was looking out of the small window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Siri...” she muttered tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her voice made Sirius jumped slightly then he rushed beside her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey kitten, morning.” He had a big smile on his face after seeing her awake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What happened...?” The last thing she remember was Mrs. Haartman’s talk but it was not very clear either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You passed out at the meeting...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh shit... So everyone saw it...?” She covered her face, it was the last thing she wanted because now she needed to explain it to the whole ministry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t think about that, it is not important Scar. Corentin will take your place for some days, you need to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, i am okay. No need to worry people about me, i’ll be back tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You had a seizure Scarlett! Don’t talk nonsense, you will stay at home and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She huffed at him and stayed silent until her healer came. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Morning Miss Rose. I will do some check-ups.” He checked her heart rate and gave her some more medicines and a shot on her arm. “May i have a private talk with her, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah okay, sure...” Sirius mumbled and walked out of the room. He was annoyed at the healer’s behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The healer sat down the chair beside her bed. “I have told you that you are going to have sudden blackouts, seizures and maybe heart attacks at that stage. You experienced a grand mal seizure today and this is just a start. I don’t want to scare you but as a healer i have to tell you these.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett nodded slowly. “I know, we talked about these alot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think you should let your family and friends know, at least they can be ready and check on you time to time. If you experience this when you are alone, it may be the cause of your death Miss Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know my answer Astor... it is between me and you and it will stay like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sighed deeply but nodded. “I respect your decision... I doubled up your medicines and you need to come here once a week for a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you. When can i go home?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You will stay here today. Tomorrow you can go after your check up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay... thank you again Astor.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s my job, have a good day.” The healer smiled at her and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett wiped her tears away and hugged the blanket to feel some kind of protection. While she was lost in her thoughts, Sirius walked in with a smoke scent that follows him. Without telling anything he sat down the chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Happy birthday... sorry i ruined it...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you but you didn’t ruin anything. I didn’t have any plans anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know you would go out with Remus, James and Harry. Remus has told me. You can still go, you still have plenty of time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am not leaving you here alone and i prefer to spend my day with you. I and the boys always can go out. And don’t try to refuse, i am staying, end of the conversation!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are so stubborn, you know that right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look who is telling me that!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett rolled her eyes at him and pulled the blanket up to cover her head as well. Sirius laughed at her reaction, normally he would tickle her at this point but since she was unwell today, he stopped himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett has fallen asleep after the medicines and the shot showed their affects on her. While she was sleeping, Sirius sent a letter to Remus and told him to cancel the plan because he wasn’t feeling well. After Scarlett’s reaction about people’s knowledge about her seizure, he decided not to tell Remus the real reason. Sirius hoped Remus wouldn’t stopped by at his house to visit him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was almost 9:30 pm when Scarlett wake up again. She hasn’t eaten anything whole day and she was feeling quite hungry. She saw an empty food tray on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did you eat my food Sirius?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, it was for me. I didn’t accept yours because you were sleeping and you don’t like cold food.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well i am hungry now...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I will ask the nurse and be right back!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sirius came back with a bowl of vegetable soup 10 minutes later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s all they gave to you, apparently you should eat light today...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Lucky me...” she take the bowl but she had to put it right back on the table because of her hands. They were shaking very bad and she wasn’t aware of them until she tried to hold something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Looks like you have to depend on me even you don’t like it.” Sirius grinned and took the bowl back to feed her. “Open your mouth baby, plane is coooming!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up Siri!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay okay but open your mouth.” He laughed while enjoying the every minute of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sirius fed her the whole bowl of soup without any accidental pouring or burning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no Athena!” Scarlett exclaimed full of worry all of a sudden. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What? Who is Athena?” Sirius was confused by her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My kitty. She is scared of the house elf and won’t eat her food if the elf gives it... Can you go and feed her, pretty please?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course. You don’t panic, i will take care of her.” He apparated as soon as he finished his sentence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He apparated middle of the living room and caused house elf to scream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It is me, your mistress won’t be coming today. Where is her kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“In the bedroom sir...” she stuttered and pointed the upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sirius went to the room but he couldn’t see Athena around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Athenaaa, come here girl.” He called out and in response he heard a tiny meow that coming from under the bed. Sirius smiled to himself and knelt down to see her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There you are! Come to me.” He held his hand out for her without scaring her. After some time Athena trusted him and walked towards him then Sirius pulled her out under the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh what a cute thing you are! Lets feed you.” He carried her to her bowl of food and water and waited until she’s done with them. He would leave to go to hospital after that but Athena didn’t leave his side and started to climb on his leg. Sirius picked her up smiling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We are going to a trip then, baby girl.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scarlett sat up when she heard the pop of the apparation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How is she? Did she eat her food?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sirius sat on the bed with a grin on his lips. “You can ask her yourself.” Then he pulled out the tiny kitten who was hanging inside of his coat’s pocket. Athena meowed happily when she saw Scarlett and wiggled in Sirius’s hand to go her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sirius you didn’t!? It’s banned to bring animals here!” She picked Athena up anyways and hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We shouldn’t be here too if the animals are banned Scar.” Sirius laughed and rubbed Athena’s head. “This little fella didn’t leave me and now both of you look happy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are right.” Scarlett giggled while playing with Athena. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are welcome. I guess i will quit my job and be a cat saviour instead. Look at these two kitties i saved today!” He smirked but gained a stare from Scarlett. “Okay, i will shut up...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They spent rest of the night playing with Athena until both Scarlett and Athena fell asleep after they tired out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will finish this story off at the chapter 30. So last 2 chapters left... Everything might happen in these 2 chapters, i don’t even know. We will see...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has been 2 days since Scarlett passed out during the meeting. The next day her healer did her check-ups and couldn’t find any reason to keep her hospitalized any more days. Sirius escorted her to her home after buying her medications. He insisted to stay with her but Scarlett didn’t accept, showed the reason that she is fine and don’t need a babysitter. But with Sirius’s persistency he made her to accept taking 3 days off from work and he would visit her every morning before he goes to work and every evening when he is off from work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today, the 6th, was the twins birthday. Scarlett was working on their gifts for couple of weeks by now. This time she didn’t want to buy something they would like but made something special and emotional for them by herself. She has sent Leo’s box couple of days prior since he’s in New York, she hoped he will get it today or at least tomorrow. And for Carina, she planned to visit her tonight and give the gift face to face. A visit to Hogwarts was needed anyways, Scarlett hasn’t seen Severus for 2 weeks. Actually he has wanted to visit her on weekends but she had to refuse him because she was feeling ill and didn’t want him to see her like that. This morning she woke up feeling well and she was hoping to stay that way all day long. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Scarlett was having her dinner, she heard the knock on the door and moments later Sirius showed up at the kitchen’s doorway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bon appetit my lady!” Sirius saluted her in extra and dramatic way which made Scarlett giggle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can join me if you are hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you eating?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fettucine alfredo.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment she finished her sentence Sirius grabbed a plate and started to put some fettucine for himself then sat next to Scarlett.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So i am thinking to visit Carina, you wanna come?” Sirius asked while stuffing himself with a big roll of fettucine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have already planned that but i am waiting for dinner to end at Hogwarts so we can eat the cake as the dessert.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You even got the cake?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, i don’t leave anything to last minute.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure you are couple of steps ahead of me as usual...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am a clever woman Sirius.” She smirked and finished off her food. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how about i will pick you up at 8 o’clock then we go to Hogwarts? That will give you 1 and a half hour to get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius and Scarlett apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts at 8 o’clock just like they have planned. They walked in while Scarlett was carrying the birthday cake and Sirius was carrying her gift for Carina. Scarlett was climbing the stairs to go to Carina’s room when she noticed they’re in the floor where Remus’s room is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we invite her godfather as well?” She suggested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t need to ask, yes!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett headed towards Remus’s room and knocked on the door while leaning against the wall to rest a bit. Remus answered while holding a mug of probably hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hello there! Birthday celebration if i am guessing right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep you are right and you are joing us too Moony!” Sirius exclaimed excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like i don’t have a choice.” Remus laughed and put the mug on the closest shelf. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how are you two doing? Do you feel better since your birthday Siri?” Remus asked while they started to climb another set of stairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah i am good, i was just extremly tired that day...” Sirius lied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am goo- ah!” Scarlett’s word cut by her own shriek when she stumbled on a stair. She had a sudden blackout since climbing up long stairs tired her heart out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus was quick to hold her before she fell down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got you, careful.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scar are you alright?” Sirius caught up with them as fast as possible in worry as he was following them couple of stairs down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah, i am just being mindless... Hopefully i didn’t ruin the cake...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think about the cake now.” Remus raised her chin up softly. “You look pale, are you sure that you are fine?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes i am, can we stop talking about me please...?” She climbed rest of the stairs even she was still feeling little bit dizzy and walked into the corridor where Carina’s room is while Remus and Sirius followed her still in worry. Scarlett knocked on the door twice but nobody answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she have a plan with her boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I celebrated her birthday in the morning and actually asked her if she had any plans which she answered none.” Remus explained. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She might be in the potions classroom then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That ‘boyfriend’ of yours probably made my princess work on her birthday...” Sirius grunted with an annoyed expression and started to go down again to go to the dungeons. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett didn’t respond him and followed him with Remus who was keeping a hand on Scarlett’s waist to support her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived the door of the class, Sirius opened it without knocking first and walked in directly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha! I TOLD you! He has made my baby work on her birthday!” Sirius shouted while frowning at Severus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus was immediataly annoyed by Sirius but to make Sirius even more angry, he kept a straight face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you have any manners? People knocks on doors before walk in...” Severus paused for a moment and a tiny smirk appeared on his lips before he continued. “Ah my bad, i forgot that.. you were... a dog...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snivellus you have gained way too much confidence lately, lets bring it down!” Sirius was burning with rage and walked towards to Severus while trying to draw his wand out. But he stopped before he could do anything whenScarlett yelled at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We came here to celebrate our daughter’s birthday Sirius! Cut that off, right now!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina walked up to him to calm him down, she held his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He didn’t make me work daddy... He got me that potion book for my birthday and i wanted to try some new potions together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius softened under his daughter’s touch but now jealousy took his anger’s place. He hated the fact that Carina wanted to spend some quality time with Snivellus... He would never understand why both Carina and Scarlett love him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry we interrupted you like that... but do you have some time for birthday cake?” Scarlett smiled softly but the air in the room was still tense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina looked at Severus for approval and he gave her a little nod. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes mum, that will be great!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett put the cake box on the closest desk then opened it. Two strawberries were fallen and the crema was smudged in one side. Scarlett fixed the strawberries quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a prettier cake... until i tripped at the stairs...” she tried to explain the cake’s condition shyly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is still good looking mum, don’t worry but you okay? Did you fall?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lucky me i had Remus by my side, he caught me.” She smiled at him and Remus rubbed her shoulder in response. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett put the 22 shaped candles on the cake and lighted them up then she took her camera out to take some photos. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make a wish baby.” Sirius smiled at Carina while Scarlett took a photo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina closed her eyes and made a wish then blew the candles in one breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy birthday sweetie! I hope this new age will bring you so much happiness. I love you so much!” Scarlett kissed her daughter’s cheeks then hugged her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you so much too, mummy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The celebrations continued with Sirius since Remus and Severus have celebrated her in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rem take a photo of just three of us, Scarlett come here. We couldn’t do this tradition last year... but we should continue!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was actually Scarlett’s parents’ tradition, the three of them would take a photo all together on every one of them’ birthdays and this tradition was transferred to Scarlett and Sirius’s family too. They had a photo album just for the family photos on their birthdays. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett handed the camera to Remus and went to join Sirius and Carina. They stood each side of their daughter and smiled at the camera. Severus felt somewhat sad at the view of them all together. He could be there instead of Sirius and Carina could be his own daughter... Then he thought this family would still be together and happy if the last year’s events never happened. And also he would never be with Scarlett again... Severus was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even hear Scarlett who was trying to offer him a slice of cake until she nudged him on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what are you thinking?” Scarlett asked while sitting on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing... I got absent minded, i guess... Thanks for the cake.” He took a bite then noticed that Scarlett wasn’t eating any and that was suspicious since she has a sweet tooth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t you eat any?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head as no. “I feel kinda nauseous...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus frowned with concern. “Are you sick? You look pale too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am just tired, ministry is quite busy lately...” Scarlett lied, she wasn’t planning to tell Severus anything right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said that past 2 weeks too...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it is what it is.” She hopped off the desk and walked back over to Carina, it was clear that she was trying to avoid to talk about something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus sighed, he was feeling something wasn’t okay but he wasn’t sure what. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett picked up the box she made for Carina and gave it to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s from me baby.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you mum!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina started to undo the bow around the box then took of the lit. It was a box full of memories that mother and daughter shared together. The box was including a photo album which has photos of just two of them, the things they did together like paintings and crafts, some stuffs that have a special meaning for them. Carina run through them all with teary eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mum... that’s the best gift ever.” She put the box aside and stood up to hug her mother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am glad you liked it, Carrie. When i am not around, you can look at the things and remember me...” Scarlett was stroking Carina’s hair while holding her close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean mum?” Carina looked at her suspiciously and her teary eyes made Carina even more concern about her words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are growing older and now you have your own path ahead of you. I... and your dad also won’t be as included as we were when you were little. I meant that, yeah.” Scarlett kissed her cheek deeply. “Don’t worry, be happy. It is your day.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina nodded. “I am the happiest when you two are happy too.” And held her father’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My sweet girl.” Sirius kissed her hand. “Nothing will over top your mum’s gift but i thought you’ll like that.” He pulled a velvet necklace box out of his jacket’s pocket and gave it to Carina. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy got fancy huh?” Carina grinned and opened the box to see what’s inside. It was a gold necklace which is in the shape of the letter “C” made out of stars. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it is so beautiful dad, thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For my brightest star.” Sirius put a kiss on her forehead. “Let me put it on you.” He did what he said then looked at her. “Looks perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina turned her mum to show the necklace happily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is very pretty, enjoy it! Good job Sirius.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius grinned proudly. “You know that i know my way around jewels.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can give you that.” Scarlett chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has been 2 hours since they came to celebrate Carina’s birthday. They started to tidy the desks up and got ready to leave because it was a thursday night and tomorrow all of them had to go to work early. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for everything, i had such a great birthday. I wish Leo was here too but still...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina hugged her mother and father lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are welcome baby, your happiness is the most important thing for us.” Sirius kissed her head. “Need help to carry the box?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually yes dad.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius picked up the box while Carina was collecting the potion book that Severus gave her and the potions they made earlier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we make some more tomorrow, professor?” She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure. Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night to you too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she kissed Scarlett. “Bye mum. Maybe i come to you this weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be great! Sweet dreams darling.” Scarlett caressed her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go too. Good night everyone!” Remus waved at them all. “Scar be careful with the stairs!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled at him. “I will, don’t worry!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before leaving the class Sirius looked at Scarlett. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will escort you home after leaving Carina’s box in her room, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually i’ll stay little bit longer... You can go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius sent a threatining look at Severus and nodded then left with Carina and Remus without saying any other word. When they closed the door, Scarlett walked up to Severus who was still sitting on his chair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t ask you prior but if you are sleepy, i can leave too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.” Severus held her hand and made her to sit on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around him snugly. Severus responded wrapping his big cloak around her while holding her closely into his body. When she cuddled into him even more, he started humming “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” which used to be their song. Scarlett was drawing circles on his chest with her finger while listening his soft voice that she adored. He finished off the song and looked into her eyes deeply. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now tell me what’s really going on? It takes me one look at your face to understand that something is wrong...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you about to read my mind?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus sighed. “Scar, no... I am waiting you to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was biting her bottom lip in stress while debating between tell him or not. Then she exhaled a shakey breath before starting to talk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I passed out during the meeting with the heads on monday...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus’s calm expression has changed into a worried one now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? What happened? Did you go to the hospital?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sirius has taken me while i was unconscious. It turned out i had a seizure... but not an important one, don’t need to worry.” She looked away while saying the last sentence which made Severus not to believe her but didn’t want to force her any further.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should have told me Scarlett... I’d take day off and stay with you. Did you have someone to stay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t tell anyone to cause stress. Just heads knew since i passed out in front of them... Sirius stayed with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus clenched his jaw after hearing about Sirius. This man never miss an opportunity to be with Scarlett, Severus thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett kissed him softly to relax him, she has noticed his tension. Severus melted into her touch as always, he kissed her back in return. He haven’t had enough of her when she pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should go, i am going to repeat the same meeting tomorrow morning...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you by my side all the time...” He pulled her back into him while she was trying to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett chuckled at him. “You are so cute and i would prefer to stay with you as well but the minister has things to do unfortunately... Wait for the Christmas holidays.” Scarlett winked and kissed him one more time before standing up again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, see me in your dream darling.” She grinned before apparating and left Severus alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and stood up to go to his room. If he really saw her in his dream, it would be even harder for him to stay without her. He thought to himself whenever Scarlett retires, he would do as well so they could go to whichever island she pleases and stay there rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are coming to the end... I wonder what’s waiting for us...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~2 years later~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was june once again. Spring has left its place to summer as the weather got warmer and brighter each day. Scarlett woke up when the morning sun shined through the open window directly to her bed. She covered her face with the extra pillow. She liked neither mornings nor summer, Scarlett was more like a night and winter person. She liked their coldness and quietness maybe it’s because they were similar to her personality. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett’s hiding attempt from the sun wasn’t successful at all and she really needed to wake up. Today was a big day, it was the third year anniversary of her presidency. She had a meeting with the heads of the departments last week and they have announced her the decision that everyone still wants her to continue her job, there would be no election. All she had to do was make a statement about it to all ministry and the press then she could continue her job as the minister. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett arrived the ministry quite early, she needed to do some last minute arrangements. While she was having her second morning tea, Corentin showed up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Scarlett.” He smiled gently and sat down one of the armchairs in her room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Corentin. Do you want tea?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett poured freshly brewed English breakfast tea into her gold trimmed dark blue tea cups and handed it to Corentin with some biscuits. He thanked her while biting into the sugary biscuit. Scarlett could tell he was lowkey distressed, he had a habit that he would eat more just to avoid talking the subject which was causing the stress. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corentin, i know the favor i asked from you wasn’t easy but i am sure you will do great. That will be better for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything is already perfectly splendid, Scarlett. I just don’t understand why do you want that but as i promised you, i will do whatever you wanted me to do...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Corentin, i can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thank YOU minister.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minister.” Scarlett chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Corentin finished of his tea and ate the biscuits before leaving. He would arrange press for the speech. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can come down in 20-25 minutes, everything will be ready at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett nodded and continued her work while waiting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Scarlett was up in her room, Sirius and Carina came to the ministry with Remus and soon they met with the Potters. They were chatting about this and that but James’s remarks on Carina’s work especially about Severus made her angry as always. Just like her mother, Carina wasn’t very fond of James Potter either.She excused herself and went to welcome her grandparents when she saw them walked in the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey granny and grampa!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi my lovely!” Aurelia hugged her gently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here is my beautiful girl!” Ricardus swirled her around herself then kissed her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked towards the front where the stage was while talking on their way. Some minutes later Severus joined them with a kind smile on his face. These three were the only people he would be comfortable around here. It was quite crowded at the ministry and he could feel the press’s eyes on him since he was the “dark and grumpy lover” of the minister as the press says which he hated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett checked the clock and noticed it was the time. She took her speech paper she wrote and went to the hall where everyone was. Corentin was waiting for her at the backstage and escorted her to the front. The moment she walked at the stage, the flashes of the cameras and the loud applauses made her dizzy that she needed to stop to balance herself for a second. She walked to the stand slowly and smiled at the people before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies, gentlemen and the others; i welcome you all.” She waited applauses to end before continue with her speech. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for joining me here today. It is a very special day for me as it is my 3rd year as the Minister of Magic. In these 3 years we achieved alot than i expected, many thanks to you all who worked with me in here all day and night without any complaints. And also many thanks to all civilians who helped us. These applauses are for you!” Scarlett applauded to the crowd who joined her immediately. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to talk about what does the ministry mean to me. You all know my parents, Aurelia and Ricardus Rose, they have devoted themselves to the ministry and because of that i can easily say Ministry of Magic became my second home. I remember being here when i grew up and since i was a little girl, i wanted to work here and be a part of this big family. Eventually i did.” Scarlett smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually this dress i am wearing today is the same dress that i wore on my very first work day here when i was 19. And now i am 55, time flew fast. I must say working here was perfect and it made me the person who i am now and i am very thankful. But also i had to make some sacrifices and one of them was... myself.” She stopped to drink some water and looked at the people who had confused expressions now. Scarlett cleared her throat and continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Many of you know me for years and you can easily tell that i don’t look the same anymore. 36 years’ stress took a tool on me, both physically and mentally... What i am trying to say is... I will resign from my duty.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The audiences were astonished by her words. People were looking at each other in shock and murmuring unaudible things. Scarlett took a quick look at her parents who weren’t any different than the rest. Scarlett was thinking this for months even a year to be honest so it wasn’t a sudden decision but she haven’t told anyone anything, except Corentin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know there won’t be any election and there is no candidates but i requested from my vice president , Corentin Howells, to take my duty after i informed him about my decision rather than throw him at it. And he accepted my offer kindly, again thank you Mr. Howells. I believe he will do great as the Minister of Magic. I talked alot but before i end it, i want to thank you all once again for everything. And i hope i was a good minister and coworker for you too. Thank you all for being here today and taking the time to patiently listen to what I had to say, it was the hardest speech i had to make. Farewell...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett saluted the audiences kindly when they applauded her with enthusiasm. The moment she went back to backstage, she couldn’t hold her tears anymore and let them shed. Corentin came back right after her and escorted her back to her room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a beautiful speech Scarlett. I am lucky to work with you, thank you for being there for me all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t ask for a better vice president Corentin. You did excellent, thanks again.” She sat down on her big velvet armchair and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will go back down and take the control of the press before they find you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Corentin could open the door, it wide opened by Ricardus followed by Aurelia, Carina and Severus. They have just entered the room, the door opened again. This time it was Sirius and his fellows. Scarlett sighed deeply, still eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before you ask anything i know what i did and no, it wasn’ta sudden decision. Yes, i didn’t tell anyone except Corentin. No, i won’t regret.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at their faces, it was hard to tell what they were thinking at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is your life darling and you know the best for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricardus broke the silence and hugged his daughter. Aurelia joined them with full support. They were a very close family and always stood behind each others’ decisions. Scarlett always thought she was very lucky to have them as her parents, she wouldn’t trade them for anything. They all talked for awhile in Scarlett’s room and helped her to pack some stuff since she would be moving out from here in a week. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One hour later Scarlett was at Severus’s home and in his embrace, she was relaxing in silence while he was playing with her hair slowly. Severus haven’t spoken anything about today yet but he was lowkey resentful because of her behaviour. He could understand she wanted to keep her decision a secret but she could easily tell him. He would’t do anything to stop her or else. Actually Severus has suspected that Scarlett was up to something or hiding something from him, he knew her long enough to tell that but he has decided to keep his questions to himself since Scarlett formed the habit of running away furiously when someone forced her into a converstion that she didn’t want to talk about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were cuddling on the sofa for sometime in the same position until Scarlett dropped another bomb. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bought my retirement house in Naxos.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus’s hand which was caressing her hair stopped in its place when he heard what she just said. Severus shifted himself which caused Scarlett to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scarlett what are you doing?” His voice was full of concern. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Living my life?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus sighed at her answer. “Why are you so secretive lately? If you would have shared this or resigning decision with me or your family, no one would say anything to stop you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some things developed without my control and i had to make decisions that are good for me and for the people around me. I didn’t want to cause any more stress on any of you. I was a stress source enough in the past 3 years anyways...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to go through anything by yourself Scar. We all love you and care about you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is why i wanted to hide it! I don’t want my loved ones to suffer with me!” The tears were running down on her rosey cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love... I don’t understand, what do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett looked down while scratching her hands in stress, she wasn’t sure what to do but maybe telling Severus everything wasn’t the worst idea. And it was hard to keep everything in secret for 3 years, that was causing herself even more stress. She took a deep breath and sat straight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Severus, use legilimency on me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is that Scarlett?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just do it. You will have your answers.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scarlett looked straight into his black orbs and moments later Severus penetrated her mind. The memories started appear; the very next day after their Paros holiday Scarlett got dizzy and fell down from the last steps of her house’s staircase. The other memory showed Scarlett’s St. Mungos visit followed with her healer telling about her heart disease and how there’s no known cure for it but they could slow it down with strong medications. The next one showed the seizure she had during the meeting and another one showed the heart attack Scarlett had when she was alone but managed to apparate to St. Mungos on time. And the rest of the memories were just Scarlett was suffering with dizziness and faintings through the years.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus stopped reading her mind, he couldn’t take it anymore. His cheeks were wet from the tears, he wasn’t expecting to see such things. Something like that has never crossed his mind even for a second. Without saying anything, he pulled Scarlett into his embrace and held her into his body protectively. Severus cried with Scarlett, he wasn’t the type of man who would like to show his vulnerable side to anyone even the closest person but he couldn’t help himself. His heart ached with sadness, he felt guilty about the moments that Scarlett didn’t want to meet with him for couple of days and he has thought that she was making excuses because she wants to break up. He couldn’t believe his stupidity, clearly she was losing weight more than normal and weaker than usual but he didn’t think anything serious about it but the stress of her job was the reason. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus kissed her head while caressing her back softly then he pulled away to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t let this damn disease to take you awayfrom me.” He said firmly but the pain in his voice was noticible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wanna go...” Scarlett mumbled as she wiped Severus’ tears away tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lovers kissed each other with full of love. The kiss was nothing sexual but just to comforteach other’ pain with their love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. FINAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end of the story... Hope you liked it as much as i did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 30</p>
<p>     It has been 7 months since Scarlett and Severus moved into Scarlett’s retirement house in Naxos. Severus has quit his job because he wanted to spend all of his time with Scarlett after he found out about her heart illness. Scarlett hasn’t wanted him to do that sacrifice for her but Severus was persistant. When they moved Naxos in June, first couple of weeks passed with decorating the house; their choice of decoration style was a mix of coastal and Greek. After the decoration, Scarlett needed to accomplish her other retirement dream; buying ducklings! Severus reconciled Scarlett that buying only 2 ducklings is enough. She has wanted more but they ended up buying a yellow one and a Rouen one. Scarlett named the Rouen one “Cookie” since it has dark spots and looked like a chocolate chip cookie, yellow one was Severus’s to name so he named it “Milky” just to go with cookie and milk theme. Luckily Scarlett’s cat Athena got along with the ducklings and they all became the cutest trio ever. <br/>     Scarlett and Severus had times of their lives during the whole summer in Naxos. They went to swimming, discovered the every corner of the island, had long walks and many more; but their favourite activity to do together was sailing with their small boat and reading books middle of the sea. They believed that either island’s weather or those activities helped to ease Scarlett’s illness a bit. She wasn’t having heart aches or pains frequently and she has passed out only couple of times during the summer. She got even better when Carina and Leo came to visit her time to time. <br/>     Scarlett wanted to spend rest of the year in Naxos too, they went to London for 2 weeks in September for Scarlett’s yearly check-up and to visit her parents and Carina. When they came back to the island, it was calmer than before since the summer season ended and all the tourists were back at their countries. They liked it better that way and enjoyed the silence of the island. Everything was going good and well until November arrived. Like how trees lose their leaves in fall, Scarlett started to lose her health. Now she was waking up nauseous every morning and the moment she got off the bed dizziness was adding to it as a plus, some days she wasn’t able to eat anything whole day because of that. In addition to this her blackouts became more frequently. Somedays Scarlett would be in such a bad mood and cry her eyes out until she fell asleep. These days were the worst ones for Severus, he would try his best to calm her down and ease her pain but after Scarlett fell aslep, Severus would go by the sea and cry there all by himself. <br/>     Last week of November, Scarlett insisted to invite her children, parents and Sirius to Naxos; saying that she wants to see them one last time. Those words stabbed Severus in the heart and they had a small argument over it because Severus wanted her to believe that nothing will happen to her. But in the end Severus sent patronus messages to all of them, explaining the situation a bit. Scarlett haven’t said anything about her illness to anyone still. When they got Severus’s message, all was paniced and couldn’t understand what happened to her so suddenly. Her parents and Sirius apparated there in the same day with the message, Carina and Leo came in the night of the same day. Severus explained them her illness before hand which did lead to an argument between them, they were angry that Severus hasn’t said anything to them until this day even in secret from Scarlett. But in the end they all realized that arguing won’t help anything and it was time to see Scarlett. She wasn’t able to get out of the bed so all went to see her in the bedroom. She was sleeping in the dark blue sheets which made her to look even paler than usual, her hair colour was the only lively thing on her at the moment. Ricardus went over to his only daughter and woke her up by kissing her cheek softly. </p>
<p>“Wake up princess...”</p>
<p>“Dad...” Scarlett looked at him sleepy and tried to sit up. “<br/>You came.” When she realized all the people she wanted to see was in the room her sad eyes sparkled with happiness. “You all came!” </p>
<p>“Of course we did mummy!” Carina jumped on the bed to snuggle her. </p>
<p>“Be careful Carrie.” </p>
<p>Leo warned her, he was extremely tense since he found out about his mother’s condition. Leo was the mummy’s boy since birth and he adored Scarlett in every way. Possibility of losing her was killing him. </p>
<p>“It’s fine Leo, come join us baby.” Scarlett held a shaky hand out for Leo who happily accepted it and snuggled into his mother. </p>
<p>     The air of the room was unexplainable, everybody’s eyes had a sad expression when their lips were forced into a smile. They were trying to have a cheerful day just to make Scarlett happy but deep down all of them was crying internally. Especially Sirius, he was very silent. He was blaming himself for what happened to his Scarlett, he has put so much stress and pressure on her because of the fuckery they have been through. He had one job; save his family and keep it together but he has failed terribly. Sirius shook these thoughts off and turned his attention back to Scarlett. They all took some photos together and talked for hours. Scarlett hasn’t been that happy for a long time, she even ate some food with them. Her happiness calmed everybody down for a bit. <br/>     The twins and Sirius have taken couple of days off from work so everybody would stay at the island. Severus was helping them to make beds in the livingroom and the guest room, their house wasn’t that big so Ric and Aurelia would stay in the guest room while Sirius and the twins were sharing the livingroom. While they were on this, Scarlett wanted to talk with Sirius privately. Sirius went back to the bedroom where Scarlett was and sat next to her; silver eyes met with the forest green ones for the first time in a while. </p>
<p>“Siri...”</p>
<p>“Yes kitten.” He smiled softly at her. </p>
<p>“I want you to promise me one thing.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“When... when i am gone, please take care of Carina and Leo also yourself. I want to make sure that you all will be just as fine even i am not with you here no more...”</p>
<p>“No no no, don’t say such things. I don’t wanna hear those Scarlett.” Sirius held her hand tightly and kissed her knuckles. </p>
<p>“We will see our kids’ weddings and have grandchildren, we will be the coolest grandparents! Where do you think you are going without doing any of these!?” Sirius joked but his eyes were filled with tears, he was having hard time while trying not to cry. </p>
<p>Scarlett’s lips trembled while the tears were running down on her cheeks. Her heart broke thinking that she won’t be able to live any of these events Sirius just said. </p>
<p>“Don’t buy little motorbikes to our grandchildren for their first birthday.” Scarlett joked trying to change the mood. </p>
<p>“Ah damn, i was just thinking that!” </p>
<p>Sirius laughed but shortly his laughters turned into sobs. He snuggled into Scarlett who was half way laying, she wrapped one arm around him while playing with his hair with the other hand. This was the way how Sirius copes with sadness, he would rest his head on either Scarlett’s chest or lap and let her to play with his hair until he was calm again. But this time Scarlett cried with him too, they poured out all the sadness they held inside.</p>
<p>“My lawyer will give keys to each of you when i d... you know; i prepared 4 trunks with the things i want to give you. They are in the basement of my house. When the time comes, take them okay...?”</p>
<p>Sirius didn’t answer her question but instead he held onto her even more. Scarlett sighed but knew he would do what she asked him to do. She looked down at Sirius who was laying next to her, head rested on her chest. </p>
<p>“I want you to know that, i was so happy with you and i didn’t have any regrets. I think our friendship and marriage were more than just decent, they were perfectly splendid. I loved you very much Sirius Orion Black, i still do.” </p>
<p>Sirius finally looked up at her face, his cheeks were wet from the tears he shed; he sat up slowly. </p>
<p>“Scarlett Serafina Rose, i love you more. You are the best thing ever happened to me. I am so so so sorry all the times i made you sad, none of them were intentional... You are my one and only.” </p>
<p>Without a thought, Sirius closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips into hers. Familiar feeling of 26 years filled them but the kiss was different; it was a farewell kiss and both of them knew it. Their tears mixed into the kiss and Sirius couldn’t take it anymore; he run out of the room crying. Severus came to their bedroom soon after when he saw Sirius run outside. </p>
<p>“How are you Scar?” He asked while changing into his pajamas. </p>
<p>“Good, i guess...?” She had a weird feeling whole day since her loved ones came but she couldn’t understand what; it was like she was cured in a day. </p>
<p>Severus turned off the lights before came to bed but Scarlett turned on their bedside lights immediately. Severus raised his eyebrows, Scarlett hated to sleep in a lighted room even it was just a tinniest light. She noticed his confusion and explaind.</p>
<p>“I wanna see you...”</p>
<p>“Why is that love? Did you miss me?” Severus hugged her and kissed her tear stained cheek. </p>
<p>“I will miss you...” </p>
<p>Severus was about to ask her what does she mean but before he could, Scarlett kissed him passionately. This took Severus by surprise; since Scarlett’s illness got worse, the only intimate moments they shared were soft and slow kisses. She slowly pulled away and whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>“You are my first, my last and my everything. I will keep your love evermore, Severus. I love you.”</p>
<p>Severus was used to Scarlett’s farewell talks by now and he hated them because they just hurt him even more but that felt different. When Scarlett looked into his night-like eyes, he got lost in hers; Severus always loved how big and meaningful her eyes were. </p>
<p>“Tell me you love me...” Scarlett’s whisper brought him back to reality. </p>
<p>“I love you more than anything in the whole wide world Scarlett, you know that. You are my luck.” <br/>Severus kissed her one last time. Scarlett rested onto his chest then he started to sing their song “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” to put her to sleep. Her eyes closed slowly and she dived into a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p>     The next day a shriek woke everyone up; it was raining cats and dogs with loud thunders. The weather simply reflected everyone’s feelings about today. They were planning to stay couple of days more but they changed the plan and took Scarlett to London with them.  London days weren’t any different, they were gloomy and smothery. Severus wanted to turn back to Naxos for Scarlett’s birthday, they have decided on celebrating it there this year and he wanted to make it happen. <br/>     Severus was listening a slow music from the record player and drinking some wine when his eyes caught the window, it was snowing for the first time this year in the island. Severus smiled happily thinking that Scarlett’s usual birthday wish was happening. Since it was midnight and officially her birthday, he ran up to their bedroom to wake her up and let her know about the snow. When he walked into the room, Scarlett was already awake in their bed. She was looking like a snow angel in her white satin sleeping gown, Severus grinned at her while moving the curtains aside. </p>
<p>“Surprise! Just how you wished for your birthday, love.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t wished for snow this year, i have only wished to be able to celebrate it...”</p>
<p>“We can start celebrations right now, it passed midnignt. Happy 55 my love!”</p>
<p>Scarlett didn’t respond to him, she was staring at him rather sorrowfully. He leaned against the wall behind him to support himself. </p>
<p>“I am not here, all of this happening in your head Severus...”</p>
<p>Severus shook his head while whispering “no” constantly. </p>
<p>“I died that night in your arms... It was your scream to wake everyone up in the following morning... You all took me to London for my funeral...”</p>
<p>“STOP! Please stop...” </p>
<p>Severus cried out while sliding down the wall to the floor. He buried his face into his palms and cried his heart out. When he calmed down, he kissed Scarlett’s promise ring which he was wearing on his pinky now.</p>
<p>“I love you Scarlett and we will meet again...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>